


The Angel's Sword and Shield

by Adopted_Dyslexic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guns, Other, Paranormal, Wayhaught - Freeform, wynaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopted_Dyslexic/pseuds/Adopted_Dyslexic
Summary: With Peacemaker turning into a literal sword, it got me thinking there needed to be a shield so where is the shield? I have been thinking about writing something like this for a while, the only other fanfic that would be similar to this one is The Ginger and the Gun by Chels17 on Fanfiction.net  Please go check out their fanfiction because it is good. Other than that, be prepared for a fun adventure and thanks for reading.What if the angels, Juilian and Juan Carlo chose more than one champion to defend the Garden. What if Nicole Haught's life was more intertwined with the Earp's then we originally thought. This is an alternate universe fanfic not canon. Don't worry Wayhaught is still a thing in this story and so is the bromance that is Wynaught.Story Complete 7.27.2020
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Doc Holliday, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Waverly Earp, Xavier Dolls & Wynonna Earp
Comments: 49
Kudos: 46





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\------

**Chapter 1 The Start**

\------

_ Flash Back Year 1875 _

Juilian: If there ever comes a day when the Earp heir cannot carry out their duty

Juan Carlo: A protector will rise to assist the heir

Wyatt Earp: And who might this protector be? I have Peacemaker what more is needed?

Juilian: A shield called

Juan Carlo: Lex et ordo

Wyatt Earp: Well give it here we don't have a bunch of time I have criminals to put behind bars

Juilian: It's not yours to have or pass down like we said we will chose a mortal to help you defend the Garden

Wyatt Earp: Don't I get a say in who the protector is? Like my good friends Robert Svane or Doc John Holliday

Juan Carlo: Afraid not Earp Lex et ordo will chose, if you do not believe us then try to pick him up yourself

Wyatt Earp: Don't mind if I try (Goes to pick up shield) Ow

Thud

Wyatt Earp: That thing burn me

Juilian: Like we said Lex et ordo will pick its champion just as Peacemaker chose you now be gone we have nothing else to discuss

_ End of Flashback _

\------

_ Flash Back Year 1996 _

Female Voice Run Nikki run

Another Voice: Ah (Screams in the distance)

\----

I ran as fast as my six year old legs could take me away from the screams. I don't remember how long I ran, just that it was important to not stop so I kept going till I thought that I would collapse. I smelled it then, burning wood, and it spur me to run faster to call for help, to find refuge. When I got closer to the smell of burning wood I heard a baby’s wail. Once I got to the burning fire I noticed that it was a wooden barn on fire. I rushed into the burning collapsing barn to see if the baby was in there.

\----

Crack

Thud

Baby: Wa Wa (Crying)

Girl voice 1: It's alright I got you now we have to get out of here

Crash

Thud

Girl Voice 1: It's alright baby you're safe now I think, question is where are we?

Girl Voice 2: Waves baby oh thank god you are okay (Snatches baby from girl)

Girl Voice 3: You should get out of here

Girl Voice 1: I hope the little one is okay (Starts runny away)

\------

I ran off once the older looking girl told me to get going. I ran back to the campsite and much to my horror it was a complete blood bath. I ran from the site in case the bad guy thought to come back. I ran in a different direction until I could not run any more . My adrenalin was all but spent by the time I reached a river.

_ End of Flashback Year 1996 _

\-----

_ Year 2016 _

Bang

Female Voice: Wynonna?!

Wynonna Earp: Hey you grew, your hair longer?

Female Voice: Champ get lost and you, when did you get back and why are you trying to screw my boyfriend?

Wynonna Earp: Just now and barf I would not touch that boy toy with a stick now fill me in what's going on here in Purgatory?

\-----

So Waverly grew up who knew she would grow up to be as gorgeous as she is, but I guess that happens when you don't pay attention. Anyways as luck would have it I could not stop thinking about this place no matter how much booze or sex I had to try and forget. Those demons haunt me in my dreams unfortunately for me they are literal demons and not the ones in the movies and tv. Now back to the topic at hand I need to find that gun also what is she rambling on about this time? Oh crap I think I was caught not listening damn!

\-----

Waverly Earp: You're not even listening are you?

Wynonna Earp: Phish I am totally listening

Waverly Earp: Then what did I say?

Wynonna Earp: Something about something?

Waverly Earp: No I was talking about the family curse

Wynonna Earp: Yeah what about it?

Waverly Earp: You’re here because of it aren't you I mean your birthday was only a month ago oh and the gun is safely in Sheriff Nedley's office in case you were wondering

Wynonna Earp: He's still the sheriff? Isn't he getting a bit old for the job?

Waverly Earp: Wynonna

Wynonna Earp: What he was sheriff when daddy was shot and that was a while back

\------

Gosh Wynonna can be a handful not only does she not respond to any of my letters I sent to her in Greece she has the audacity to come home and accuse my boyfriend of knowing stuff about revenants better known as demon criminals that were originally shot by our great, great grandfather Wyatt Earp. She owes me more than a drink. I think she owes me a whole bar at this point but who's keeping track, oh right I am because Wynonna ran off and god knows what. I wonder how long she is staying this time or if she is only here to see me then be off when I become the heir.

\-------

Male voice: You Wynonna Earp

Wynonna Earp: Depends on who is asking

Male Voice: Name is Xavier Dolls I work for the US Marshal Black Badge Division better known as the BBD I know about your family curse

Waverly Earp: Your with the government and how I mean daddy was a lawman, but I don't think he worked for BBD

Xavier Dolls: That classified information

Wynonna Earp: Okay cool it tough guy, my baby sister has a right to know stuff just as I do, so start taking

Xavier Dolls: There are more demons out there then in the Ghost River Triangle that is Purgatory I am offering you a job to work as a deputy under me providing that you can shoot the gun

Waverly Earp: You mean Peacemaker and she should be able to I mean she did turn 27 not too long ago also there are more demons out there?

Wynonna Earp: Okay crazy, and here I thought I was the crazy one, but hey if I shoot the bad guys and I am not put behind bars sure why not, when do we get started

Xavier Dolls: As soon as you have the gun is when we get started, and you if you have any notes research notes we could use you in the office

Waverly Earp: Sure I mean I still have to work at Shorty's but I will help

Xavier Dolls: Good we will be stationed at the back of the Police station I need to talk to the sheriff but once things are settled I expect both of you in the office tomorrow morning dismissed

\-----

What a stick in the mud straight laced guy, I still find it funny his name is Dolls I mean like the things that a little girl plays with, but hey who am I to judge. Well I guess I better get Peacemaker so my new boss doesn't flip out on me the first day.

\----

**Author's Note:** What do you think? I am alternating between points of views so I hope it's not too disorienting. Another thing I will be changing things here and there from what is the original canon. The gun at the bottom of the well is not a thing in my story, Nedley took the gun for safe keeping till Waverly or Wynonna grew up.

lex et ordo is Latin for Law and Order check google translate that is what I used


	2. New in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-------

**Chapter 2 New in Town**

\----

Small town, but I guess I shouldn’t expect much with a name called Purgatory. This is definitely a change from city living. I think it will be good with my divorce papers in the mail this will be a fresh start. I am not sure why but my gut told me that I should accept the job offer of a new deputy in this small town. I was put at a speed trap for my first shift and it's been pretty boring to be frank. Hm I wonder where they are going in such a rush. Guess I will have my first ticket of the day now then.

\-----

Female Voice: License and registrations please

Wynonna Earp: Yeah I just let me find the damn things okay here you are Officer Haught? Is this some sort of joke

Officer Haught: No miss and thank you, do you know why I pulled you over

Wynonna Earp: You sure this isn't a joke, I mean your name is that supposed to be a pun or something because I think you would be better as a firefighter with that name.

Officer Haught: Trust me miss I thought of it, but I am an officer and I was recently appointed as such but jokes aside you were speeding so I can give you a ticket now or I can just give you a warning I am leaning towards giving you a worn with this being the first time I have seen you

Wynonna Earp: Well ghee if Nedley had hired you back when I was in juvenile prison I think I would have been alright being arrested by the likes of you also are you new in town?

Officer Haught: Okay I am going to let you off the hook miss Wynonna Earp but next time you get a ticket if you are speeding for no reason

Wynonna Earp: Oh Crap fuck now my boss will be pissed you don't mind telling my boss why I am late do you? Okay I gathered as much, but hey I mean I will see you at the station later also thanks for not giving me a ticket. That is the last thing I want to tell my sister about on my first day on the job. Anyways see you later Haught

\-----

Crazy but interesting encounter, from the stories I was told that Earp was a slut but then I hate rumors. I cannot say that she isn't a flirt though plus she isn't too bad on the eyes either but I am not looking to get into the mess that is her past records. I am not sure what but I have this funny feeling like things aren't all they seem to be here in this small town. Maybe I am just imagining things.

\------

Male Voice: Ah you must be new in town

Officer Haught: Is it that obvious?

Male Voice: About as obvious as the color your hair is under that stetson always a pleasure to meet new law enforcement hope you stay longer then the others have

Officer Haught: Oh thank you name is Nicole Haught you can call me Officer Haught though I am off duty right now.

Male Voice: Well the name is Robert Simons but most call me Shorty I own the saloon on the main drag called Shorty's

Officer Haught: I will be sure to check it out then

Bang

Male voice: Earp get your ass out here and die like a man or watch as we rob and murder our way through this town

\-----

The convenient store was small and from what I could tell there were only two bad guys. If I played my cards right I could get all these civilians to safety and take out the perps. I told Shorty who I was still with to help me gather the rest of the civilians. Once we were together I gave some of them metal pans to help us in case shots were fired our way. This is my 3rd week of being here in purgatory, but each time shots are fired the perps want Earp or she comes in soon after shots are fired. This time though there are too many civilians for her to protect alone never mind the fact I didn’t see her enter the store yet.

\-----

Champ Hardy: Oh my god what do we do? I don't want to die!

Officer Haught: Pull yourself together Champ you are going to live, okay now sh, you can follow directions so follow mine. There is a back door only a few hundred feet to your right, I need you and the rest of the civilians to make a run for the door.

Champ Hardy: Oh okay thanks Officer (Starts to run)

Male Voice: I see you

Bang, Bang

Voice in the distance: Ah (Scream)

Male Voice: and who are you?

Officer Haught: doesn't matter I got all the rest of the civilians out

Female Voice: Please help me

Male Voice: Silent you talk again and I will blow your brains out, and you, I am looking for Earp so a civilian death does not matter to me

Bang

\-----

I just managed to dodge behind the bread aisle as the bad guy shot at me there I met his friend who I was quick to disarm with a frying pan. Once he was out I found some rope and tied him to the column in the aisle. Then I heard a door swing open. I grabbed hold of the person who entered before the guy with a hostage had time to fire off another round.

\-----

Officer Haught: Hey easy, there is a hostage and we need to work together to get the hostage free, now I will let go, please no screaming 

Wynonna Earp: Haughtdamn don't do that, I could have shot you, I thought you were the bad guy

Officer Haught: Never mind that, if I confront him do you think you can get a clear shot

Wynonna Earp: Yeah sure wait you want to be bait?

Officer Haught: Not the time Earp lets go

\-----

I watched as Wynonna left to go in a different direction as I headed straight toward the perp with a gun in hand. I never leave home without packing just in case I run into binds like these. I am happy I pay close attention to my surroundings and that I was able to get most of the civilians out of the store before Wynonna accidently shoot me or another with her big ass gun.

\-----

Officer Haught: Let go of the lady

Male voice: Give me Peacemaker or better the Earp Heir

Officer Haught: Fine just let the lady go or I will shoot you

Male Voice: I like to see you try

Bang

Male Voice: Ow you shot my damn hand off

Officer Haught: Get out of here miss

Wynonna Earp: Oo nice one Haught

Male Voice: You

Wynonna Earp: Yeah me now get ready for hell douche

Bang

Thud

Wynonna Earp: Dude what was that for

Male Voice 2: You shot my brother's hand off you dumb bitch prepare to die

Officer Haught: Move Earp

Bang, Bang

\-----

I swear I tied up that guy. How did he get out of his restraints I am not sure. Guess I better work on my knot skills if we make it out of here in one piece. Damn I was hit grazed really, but still the son of a gun hit me. Damn it where does she think she is going she may have a gun but so do they. I may not be in uniform right now, but doesn't mean I can't protect her from getting hit.

\------

Wynonna Earp: Make your peace dick wad

Bang, Bang

Whack

Thud

Officer Haught: Damn it Earp you need to check your blind spots

Wynonna Earp: Haughtdamn where did that guy come from?

Officer Haught: Not the point right now we need to charge these would be thieves and throw them behind bars

Male Voice: Hands where I can see them BBD

Wynonna Earp: It's okay Dolls Haughtdamn and I got it covered

Xavier Dolls: Right well this is a BBD case now, so thank you for your help, but you are no longer on the case Officer Haught

Officer Haught: Yeah I kind of figured that I am going to go now (walks off)

\-----

I never did see the two perps that were in the convent store, but I also knew better than to ask about it considering you know government stuff. I was curious, but not an idiot. Thank you very much I like to keep my life intact when I can and based on history those who ask too many questions usually end up dead one way or another. I was grazed by a bullet the first time the perp shot at me the second time I took a bullet to the arm for tackling Wynonna to the ground. Safe to say I think I need to invest in some good kevlar. 

\-----

**Author's Note:** So what did you think of just having it be in one person's point of view? Please tell me what you think. I want to make sure the story flows well. I might switch the point of view from time to time to make sure we can get an idea of what each character is feeling and thinking. 


	3. Winter Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 3 Winter Winds**

\-----

Waverly Earp: Wynonna

Wynonna Earp: Yeah 

Waverly Earp: How is it that this house still has running water and electricity?

Wynonna Earp: I don’t know you pay the bills plus you had Haught to trot over here and she did a nice job of making this place livable

Waverly Earp: That's the thing though I haven’t been getting any bills for the Homestead so who is paying for the electric, gas and water? 

Wynonna Earp: Um glitch in the system then? 

Waverly Earp: Maybe Nicole can help she has been very helpful 

Wynonna Earp: Okay if that's all I will be going try not to get blown away by those winter winds baby girl (Walks out) 

\----

I can’t believe that I am just now thinking about the taxes and bills. I mean Wynonna and I have been living in the Homestead now since Mid October and it's already December. Nicole Haught she is a lot handier then my now Ex boyfriend Champ Hardy. She helped get the lights to work in the Homestead and she even worked on all the pumping too. She has been such a great friend helping Wynonna and I and she is new to town so she doesn’t know about how crazy our family can be. I want to be closer to her and yet I want to keep a distance because I know if she were to ever get to know the true us she would run. Gosh I am just so conflicted with the revenants out there to kill us and her being kind. Ugh it would be a lot easier if I just knew she would stay if I asked.

\------

Waverly Earp: Hi can I ask you a favor 

Nicole Haught: Well that depends on the favor, but ask away 

Waverly Earp: I was wondering if you could look up who has ownership of the Homestead the Earp house hold

Nicole Haught: No need I do 

Waverly Earp: What? You own the Homestead

Nicole Haught: Yeah I looked into it when you had me come over to check the lights and I went to the town and they had it down as owned by the bank. So I bought it and paid off the mortgage and have been paying the bills since I purchased it. Why do you ask?

Waverly Earp: Um I just, you, why? I mean um wow that is a lot to process 

Nicole Haught: Yeah sorry I forgot to mention it earlier you just seemed really distracted with your sister being back in your life so I figured that I would sell it back to you two when you were ready. In the meantime the bank was ready to bulldoze the place before I purchased it so I bought it before they could sign off on demolishing the place. I am not looking for you two to be homeless. 

Waverly Earp: Um sure, but wait how much are the taxes and how are you paying for it, you're like my age and I am barely keeping it together with working at shortys. Also they were going to bulldoze the place? 

Nicole Haught: I would love to talk logistics and taxes with you and Wynonna, but now is probably not the best time. (Points over to where Nedley is walking down the hall) Let me swing by later tonight and explain things in more detail to you and Wynonna 

Waverly Earp: Fudge nuggets you can’t, I am throwing an engagement party for one of my friends tonight come by tomorrow 

Nicole Haught: Sure I can do that

Waverly Earp: Great thanks again, Also Hi Sheriff Nedely 

Randy Nedely: Hi Waverly you keeping my deputy busy?

Waverly Earp: I was actually just leaving she is a great addition to your team thanks (Walks away) 

\-----

Oh crap I really was not joking about the party. I need to get ready and I need to make sure Wynonna doesn’t come barging in uninvited. Plus I need to wrap my mind on the fact that my friend neglected to tell me she owns the house I am currently living rent free for the past few months. I mean she never brought it up or thought to bring up the fact of oh by the way I own this house no, nothing. Another thing is Wynonna was not joking this winter winds are really strong. I best get started on making the Homestead ready for the party. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** What did you think of Waverly’s point of view chapter? I wanted to have a chapter that was purely fluff and to show just how intertwined Nicole is in the Earps lives. Next up we see some action with Jack of Knives. 


	4. Knives out Jack’s home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 4 Knives out Jack’s home**

\-----

Ugh I feel like the road kill that I used to have to pick when I was still in Juvenile prison. Where the hell am I. Please tell me I did not sleep with a random person again while drunk. Okay no one on my left and no one on my right this bed is not a bed, it's a medical surface that I can tell by the hard metal digging into my shoulder blades. Just what the hell happened last I remember I was talking with Haught and then Oh Shit no please tell me she is not dead. Wait, why can I move? I am trying, but I can’t move my body. What is wrong with me?

\------

Jack of Knives: First there was the courageous one, then the ambitious one, finally the

coward. What will you be, I wonder?

Wynonna: My dad was no coward. And when I get out of these restraints you’re going straight to hell.

Jack of Knives: Mm yes perhaps, but before I cut into you. You left me a little treat that I will gladly take off your hands.

Wynonna Earp: What are you talking about?

Jack of Knives: Hm You will see soon enough Earp (Walks away) 

Wynonna Earp: Get back here you coward face me damn it 

Female Voice: Ah (Screams heard from the room next door) 

\-----

Well Shit a gift what did I leave as a gift? Damn I mean Haughtdamn I she was with me and that is probably her screaming now. Damn restraints and fuck the fact I can’t move becuase the sick bastard parilized my legs with something. He was all too happy to goat about it and now here I am listening to Nicole scream her lungs out. 

\-----

Wynonna Earp: Hang in there Haught I am coming just hold on, fuck, fucking shit, damn all to hell I can’t move!

\----

I wake up screaming, only now noticing my hands are shackled above me. The sound of a whip cracking gets my attention. I look over my left shoulder and there is a guy with slick back hair and a toothy grin looking back at me. It's the same guy who was on the road when Wynonna and I were heading off to a dinner. What is it with bad guys and whips, is it some kind of sick twisted fetish? Whatever it is I have a strong suspicion that I am in some deep shit, maybe Wynonna was right this is a bit over my pay grade. Crap if I am here then that means Wynonna must be here too. I got to endure whatever messed up thing this guy comes up with and get Wynonna and I out of here, no offence but I would rather not be the serial killer’s next victim. I don't get long to gather my wits before the dude starts whipping my exposed back again.

\-----

Nicole Haught: Aahh

Jack of Knives: Oh so you're awake now…

Crack!

Jack of Knives:: My name is Jack and you Officer should have not fought so hard against

me earlier

Nicole Haught: Aahh… what … the … Hell

Crack!

Jack of Knives: A no dearie this is not hell, and I was…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: Going to originally bury you in the snow…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: And leave you for dead …

Crack!

Jack of Knives: But you kept getting back up…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: And that got me intrigued…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: So I being the gentleman that I am…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: Brought you back here…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: To play with…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: Now you’re not the kind I usually go after…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: But you put up such a good fight earlier….

Crack!

Jack of Knives: That I just had to have you come play…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: Really you should feel honored that I took you …

Crack!

Jack of Knives: It’s not everyday that I break my own rules…

Crack!

Jack of Knives: Okay enough of that on to the next thing… Mm you didn’t pass out on

me again did you dearie?

Nicole Haught: … Just … give me … a moment … would you

Wynonna Earp: Hang in there Haught I am coming just hold on, fuck, fucking shit, damn all to hell I can’t move!

Nicole Haught: What did you do to her you sick bastard?

Jack of Knives: Some sedatives make it nice and paralyze the victim so they can’t run but enough about the heir I want to see what makes you keep coming to her defense and breathing

\-------

Soon enough the chain that was holding my hands to the ceiling releases and I am plunged head first into a barrel of water with a hand on my head holding me down. I start to lose oxygen and just when I think this is the end my head gets yanked out of the water only to be plunged back in.

\-----

Gasp Gurgle

Gasp Heavy breathing

Jack of Knives: So what do you like 

More heavy breathing

Jack of Knives: Come on kid it was not that bad

Nicole Haught: Your… joking… right? 

Jack of Knives: Hm time to move on this is getting boring 

Nicole Haught: To what?

Jack of Knives: Glad you asked electricity! 

Nicole Haught: You have got to be kidding me 

\-----

I knew I should have kept my mouth shut, but stupid me had to ask and now I am screaming my lungs out again as he electricutes me over and over again. I wonder if this is what hell fire feels like. Every nerve ending of my muscles and being feels as though it's being hit and I can feel so much that I didn’t think I would be able to feel, for example my heart. I feel my heart and it feels like the muscles are going into overdrive. 

\-----

Zap Buzz 

Thud

Slap 

Jack of Knives: Hm I must have use to much juice oh well might as well hit it one more time just to see her body convulsed

Zap Buzz 

Thud 

\-----

Shit, fuck no more screaming I pray to god she is not dead. I don’t often pray, but she was a good one and now, to be tortured to death what a way to go. As soon as I get Peacemaker we will send that son of a bitch to hell where he belongs. Damn it all to fucking hell I hate this never do I want to feel this helpless again. 

\----

Jack of Knives: So did you like the music? I found it good for a bit, but then she just gave out, pity she screamed so nicely don’t you think?

Wynonna Earp: Go to hell you sick son of a bitch 

Jack of Knives: Now why would I do that when I like being here so much more 

Bang 

Thud

Wynonna Earp: Haughdamn you made it 

Nicole Haught: Yeah and leave you to this sick fuck I think not, here your gun not sure why the idiot left it in my room, but here take it (Hands gun to Wynonna) You think you can move if I get the restraints off?

Wynonna Earp: I am not sure I mean he goated about 

Nicole Haught: Paralyzing stuff yeah he likes to talk (Busy undoing restraints) 

Wynonna Earp: Thank god you're okay Haught I thought for sure you were dead

Nicole Haught: Same now let's get out of here come on you can lean on me 

Swish 

Wynonna Earp: Haught? Nicole what’s wrong? Answer me you are scaring me

Thud

Jack of Knives: Dumb cunt forgot I am not easy to kill

Wynonna Earp: Noo! You can go straight to hell 

Bang

Jack of Knives: Least I stuck it in one last person Ha (Laughs and screams while being sucked into the hell portal) 

Xavier Dolls: Earp where are you? 

John Holliday: Wynonna there you are

Xavier Dolls: Where’s Jack?

Wynonna Earp: Where he belongs in hell 

Nicole Haught: Ugh 

John Holliday: Officer Haught you alright? 

Nicole Haught: I feel like I was stabbed in the back and I am really tired 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** I alternated between Nicole and Wynonna to get a full picture of what was happening and how they were dealing with things. Nicole still doesn’t know about the demon revenants having passed out when Wynonna was talking with Jack. Next up Willa returns or does she? 


	5. Eve where's Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 5 Eve where’s Adam**

\----

Randy Nedley: Officer Haught my office now 

Nicole Haught: Yes sir 

Swoosh 

Click (Door Closes) 

Randy Nedley: What is the meaning of this report? Moved at super human speed? Like Jack the ripper? I can’t be having one of my best talking about crazy stuff. How would that look on the department? Re-write the report and just say you were kidnapped by a serial killer who was then apprehended by the BBD. I know that you are still recovering, so I will chalk this report up to the meds. Why don’t you take a patrol of the forest to clear your mind? Oh and try to stay away from the Earps would you please I don’t want a dead deputy. 

Nicole Haught: Permission to talk sir 

Randy Nedley: Where not in the army you can talk 

Nicole Haught: Why is it that whenever something weird or creepy happens we have to call the Black Badge Division? I mean even when I think I have a case BBD ends up taking it over be it Doc, Dolls or Wynonna. I would like to start a case and finish it, but more than that I would like an answer to what the big deal is. I constantly feel like an outsider no matter how hard I have been trying to be a good cop. 

Randy Nedley: Look we would all like to believe that there isn’t something strange going on in this town, but all you need to know is that you need to be a good cop. It matters that you stay a good cop, don’t get discouraged by the BBD, you are more likely to live the less you interact with them. I mean you have already died, been beaten and tortured, and you were only with Wynonna for half a day, what happens if you were with her for a whole day? You have only been here in Purgatory for 3 months, and I would like you to stay longer. Why don’t you take my advice and go on a patrol of the forest area, clear your head. 

\----

I took Nedley’s order to patrol the forest, lucky for me there are quite a few different forests that surround the Ghost River Triangle. I was walking a trail in Pine Barrens when I saw something shiny catch my eye. As I walked closer I found to my surprise a gun but not just any gun but Peacemaker, Wynonna’s gun. If her gun is her then she must not be far. Now I have a reason to search this forest. I need to protect her if she is without her own gun. Unfortunately I can’t run much due to the slowly healing wounds on my back from the whipping I took. I just hope Wynonna can last without her gun long enough for me to find her. 

\----

Wynonna Earp: Your name is Eve? Where is Adam and really that's the name you're going with?

Eve: You're a wisecrack aren’t you? Not many of the girls are, most have lost their drive

Wynonna Earp: More like lost their mind, but that is besides the point we need to get out of here 

Eve: There is no where to go 

Wynonna Earp: Yes there is, now come on let's get out of here, I need to find Peacemaker and put that son of a bitch in the ground

\-----

As I led Eve out into Pine Barrens to try and find Peacemaker I couldn’t help but shake the feeling that I knew her. I am not sure from where I mean she told me that she has been with Lou since she was little whatever that means. I hope we can get her and the rest of the brain washed girls to their respective families. 

\-----

Bang, Bang 

Gr, Gr

Thud 

Officer Haught: You two alright? Wynonna? 

Wynonna Earp: Oh thank god you're here there is a bunch of brainwashed girls in a big abandoned mansion back a 100 yards 

Officer Haught: Okay I will call dispatch for that, oh and here is Peacemaker, I was patrolling the area when I found her (Hands gun off to Wynonna)

Wynonna Earp: My baby (grabs Peacemaker) it's so good to be back with you, crap I still have a rev, I mean bad guy to catch 

Officer Haught: Go I will stay with I am sorry who are you?

Eve: My name is Eve 

Wynonna Earp: Right, Okay Eve stay with Haughtshot while I catch the bad guy (runs off) 

\----

If I weren’t in such a rush I could kiss Nicole for giving me Peacemaker back. I mean I don’t usually like cops, but she might just be the damn exception. Also daddy was a law man too so maybe I should cut her some slack. Plus I know she will take care of Eve while I hunt down Lou. I almost blew my cover and told her about the demon too. I wonder when I should tell her demons exist? A thought to tell her later I suppose now where did that bastard run off too. 

\-----

Eve: Officer do I know you? 

Officer Haught: Um, not that I know of, but hey we might have met when we were younger and kids 

Eve: Hm yeah you and Wynonna I feel like I have met at one time

Officer Haught: Well maybe you have before you were taken, all I know is that you can’t force your memories to come, they will come when they do 

Eve: What are you going to do with the dead Bear?

Officer Haught: By law its mine since I killed it, but I would rather donate it to a museum, or give it to someone who would use the fur

Eve: Can I have it? 

Officer Haught: You want the bear that almost killed you and Wynonna

Eve: I like furs 

Officer Haught: Okay, yeah let me make some calls and have the fur be made into a blanket and I will drop it off to your place wherever you end up

\-----

Just as I told Wynonna I would, I called dispatch and they helped BBD get all the girls to the police station. I tied the bear to the roof of the police cruiser and headed back into town with Eve. Once we were back at the station I made a few called to get the bear to be a blanket like I told Eve I would.

\-----

**Author’s Note:** I didn’t feel like having Eve slash Willa shoot the bear. I wanted the reveal that she was Willa to happen at the police station like all the other random girls that were brainwashed. Nedley is hard on Nicole but that is because he cares for her. Next up we will follow Waverly’s struggle to have both sisters back in her life. 


	6. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\----

**Chapter 6 Adjusting**

\----

Talk about a shocking reveal Willa is back she is not dead, the revenants took her and she has been brainwashed this whole time. I am not sure if I should be happy she is alive or terrified, she always excluded me from what Wynonna and her were doing. I know we were just kids, but those memories still hurt. Talking about memories I wonder when I should tell them that Nicole actually owns the Homestead. 

\----

Waverly Earp: What do I do Nicole? Who am I?

Nicole Haught: You are Waverly freaking Earp, you are smart and kind and you are an angel and this is more than me being your girlfriend talking I am talking as a person that has only known you for a few months. Baby your perfect just the way you are and if you what to change you are free do do that, you are strong and you will get through this rough patch with your sisters I believe in you

Waverly Earp: Your such a sweet talker 

Nicole Haught: Only for you baby

\----

I feel so loved when I am with Nicole and I don’t want it to stop. If we could just disappear into our own little world I think that would be nice. I really should tell Wynonna about me dating Nicole, but I just can’t seem to find the time. I mean if it's not one Revenant it's another thing never mind the fact we just got Willa back in our lives. I also need to tell Nicole the truth, but I am afraid she will leave once she hears about the curse and I really don’t want that. Another thing is apparently Nicole is rich. Her grandparents invested in good stocks and made her the heir of their estate and that is how Nicole was able to buy the Homestead and her own place here in Purgatory. 

\-----

Willa Earp: Lex et ordo

Wynonna Earp: Um English please 

Waverly Earp: Law and Order what does that have to do with anything? 

Willa Earp: What did daddy tell you about the curse? 

Waverly Earp: Um not much, but in my research I found that once the Earp heir is 27 they can wield Peacemaker and kill the 77 criminals turned demon revenants that our great great grandpa put in the ground

Willa Earp: Nonna you were older what did daddy tell you

Wynonna Earp: About as much as Waverly said why? 

Willa Earp: We can be rid of the curse if we find Lex et ordo 

Xavier Dolls: I will ask BBD if they have any shields by that name, but didn’t know about that part of the curse and if I don’t know about it my guess is the rest of BBD also doesn’t know either

Willa Earp: That's because each Earp heir was sworn to never tell a soul about it until they either found the protector or where on their deathbed lucky for me Daddy was loose with his lips when drunk and angry 

Willa Earp: Daddy told me that whoever wields the shield Lex et ordo it’s their job to help us break the curse problem is no one has seen the shield or the protector since Wyatt’s time.

Doc Holiday: Well this is news to me too I have never heard of this protector 

Willa Earp: Since Wynonna clearly wants no part of the curse and baby Waverly can’t use the gun we need to find this protector so I don’t have to do this dumb thing of killing demons. 

Waverly Earp: So where do we start?

Willa Earp: No clue, but I am going for a drink (Walks away) 

\-----

I need to go back to my research because there has to be something in it that I am missing. I guess there is one thing that Daddy and Willa have in common; it's their drinking, ever since she has come back either Nicole, Wynonna or I have to retrieve her from Shorty’s. Since the bar got purchased by Bobo Del Ray I quit my job there and have been working with the BBD to see what the next revenant is going to do. Plus if Willa doesn’t want the job then she can leave, Wynonna was doing a fine job at it, plus I am going to be 27 in 6 years so if Wynonna wants to leave she can too. Not like they enjoyed staying around anyways, they always left me and I just wish that they cared enough. I feel like I am the only one who is taking this curse seriously and I can’t talk to Nicole about it because she doesn’t know and Doc can be selfish and Wynonna is in a mood because Willa is back. Dolls well he is always taking calls and I can’t vent to him. But talking about Nicole I told her I would see her after the Poker Extravaganza and I plan to.

\-----

Bang 

Crash 

Waverly Earp: Fudge Nuggets where is a shield when we need one 

Bang 

Thud 

Waverly Earp: Ow 

Xavier Dolls: Crap Waverly you okay come on let me take a look, just a graze, but still you need ointment and a bandage

\----

Turns out the bad guys were sent as a hit on Dolls and since Dolls happened to be with us, the Homestead was attacked. I wonder if Nicole will come and patch the holes in the house if I ask. Oh god that wound hurts how do those people keep moving after they have been hit in the movies? I was only grazed and it feels like the fires of hell bit me. Wynonna said guys dig scars I wonder if chicks specifically if Nicole will like it. I mean the hit was on the side of my ribs so it's in a nice hiding spot until someone goes looking. I hope that someone is Nicole, we have been taking things slow, but I really want to be with Nicole and I think she wants to be with me too. 

\----

Waverly Earp: I’m exhausted

Nicole Haught: Hey (moves over to where Waverly is sitting) 

Smooch 

Nicole Haught: I know baby (Moves hair out of way and behind Waverly’s ear)

Smooch, Smooch 

\----

I think this is it, she is kissing me like I am the only thing that matters in the world and I love it. I am so ready and willing, I want to see her without her shirt. I barely have time to oggle my girlfriend before we are kissing again. Then she takes off my shirt and I am so much closer to finally making love to my lover. We start kissing again and I can’t believe how right this feels. With Champ I sometimes felt like I was kissing a fish, though I think that might be an insult to the fish. Anyways back to the matter at hand she is making me so aroused and just by kissing we haven’t even touched more than that. All I can think is please god don’t stop whatever you to Nicole Haught don’t stop.

\----

Smooch, Smooch 

Nicole Haught: Shit (Breaks off kissing session) 

Waverly Earp: (Turns head to see who interrupted) Oh god 

Willa Earp: Sorry, Wow, Wynonna never said anything about you being a ... gay (Stands shock written all over face) 

Willa Earp: Oh gees you haven’t told her 

Nicole Haught: I have to go, Call me later (Walks out of barn past Willa while putting on her shirt) 

Creak 

Swoosh 

Willa Earp: Wynonna would probably be pretty pissed if she found out you didn’t tell her something like this wouldn’t she? (Walks closer to Waverly) 

Waverly Earp: There it is. (straightens out shirt while talking back to Willa) 

Waverly Earp: You remember that beam? (Points to a beam) When I was four, you caught me going through daddy’s drawer and you promised not to tell if I walked across that beam. 

Willa Earp: I didn’t, daddy was 

Waverly Earp: What? Attentive? (Puts shirt back on) Huh? Aware of your birthday? (Walks past Willa) 

Waverly Earp: Willa I could have broken my neck (leaves barn) 

\-----

Figures that Willa would kill the mood, if it's not Wynonna nearly interrupting, it's a revenant and now I have Willa to add to the list. My amazing girlfriend not only came over to fix all the broken windows and bullet holes without question, but she also came over to be with me. Willa ruined what probably would have been mind blowing sex in the barn. So yeah if I seem a bit salty I am, because Willa doesn’t understand just how much I looked up to Wynonna and her and how much her tearing me down affected me. I sometimes wonder if I am even supposed to be part of the family because of the comments and the way she acted towards me as a kid. She was supposed to be there as a big sister except she wasn’t. Wynonna tried her best, but even I could see she would never argue against Willa for me. If I hurt Willa’s feelings, good I mean she hurt mine over and over again when we were younger. It's only fair she gets hurt just this one time then I might be willing to move on, but I find it hard to move on when she is not even supposed to be alive. For all intents and purposes she died the same day Daddy did at least that is when she died in my mind. This Willa is cold and confused unlike the Willa I knew, the Willa I knew was cold but not confused about stuff. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** I am trying my best to keep the story in line with canon events that happened in the show so if you are wondering we are on 1x12  _ House of Memories _ . ALso I am not writing sex scenes as you can probably tell from the make out scene I can not write romance so if you are looking for sex scenes try another story. Sorry I just don’t think I could do them justice. Next up the big party for the new year.


	7. Shots Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 7 Shots fired**

\-----

As Willa and I were getting ready for the new year’s party Wynonna was off only god knows where. I texted Nicole to make sure she was also attending the party and she said she was. I was happy to be dressing up for something other than just a party. 

\-----

Waverly Earp: Come with us

Nicole Haught: Sorry Waves, but Champs right your dating a cop and I go where the danger is, now go be safe

\-----

God that was sexy my cop girlfriend taking charge and running into danger. I can’t believe she punched Champ, I mean he deserved it for outing us without our permission so I will give her that. What a way to start the new year, half the citizens are now frothing from the mouth and going crazy hunting us Earps and the other half are just trying to stay safe. 

\----

Bing 

Thud 

Wynonna Earp: Frying pan nice, thanks 

Willa Earp: No problem, finding Peacemaker should be our priority 

Wynonna Earp: Are you worried?

Willa Earp: About?

Wynonna Earp: Worried about Waverly? 

Willa Earp: Of course 

\-----

As I got dressed into clothes that I could kick some ass, I couldn’t help but shake the feeling that Willa was more concerned about the curse then us saving Waverly from the poisoned citizens of Purgatory. Lucky for us we got a call from Chrissy Nedely, Waverly’s friend informing us where she and Waverly were. I didn’t have too much time to dwell on the fact that Willa was the heir and she wanted Peacemaker only that Waverly might be in danger. 

\-----

Nicole Haught: Hey I knew I recognized that ringtone, whoa (Puts hands up after seeing a gun put her direction) 

Willa Earp: Give me Peacemaker or I punch a bunch of holes in Waverly’s girlfriend 

Wynonna Earp: Girlfriend? 

Waverly: Kind of 

Nicole Haught: Kind of? 

Wynonna Earp: I know you won’t shoot 

Willa Earp: What do I care about some ginger butch cop?

Waverly Earp: Wynonna she’ll do it 

Nicole Haught: Waverly 

Willa Earp: If I don’t have it in 3 

Wynonna Earp: It's the only thing that will stop Bobo 

Willa Earp: two

Nicole Haught: Whoa don’t I get say in any of this I mean it's my life your bartering with

Willa Earp: Change of plans your coming with me, now move or I will shoot you 

Wynonna Earp: I thought you wanted Peacemaker? 

Willa Earp: I just found the answer to all our problems but first let's see if I am right walk ginger (Move towards Nicole with a gun in hand) 

\-----

I am not sure what Willa is after, but we better follow her. Waverly is in near tears right now and all we can do is follow Willa. It does make me wonder just what Haughtshot is and if she is something special.

\-----

Willa Earp: Over the line, Now 

Nicole Haught: Okay any reason you want me to cross or 

Willa Earp: Do it 

Waverly Earp: Willa Stop 

Willa Earp: Shut up Waverly I am doing this for your own good 

Wynonna Earp: What is she Willa?

Nicole Haught: I am human as far as I know (crossed the line and standing now turned to face the sisters on the other side) 

Willa Earp: Hm great now give me Peacemaker or I shoot Waverly’s human girlfriend (Points gun at Nicole but at her body and not head this time) 

Nicole Haught: I am so confused right now 

Wynonna Earp: That makes two of us

Willa Earp: I am the heir and I want Peacemaker now give it to me or I will shoot the Officer in 3 

Waverly Earp: Wynonna? 

Wynonna Earp: Fine but you aren’t going to get far (Hands off gun to older sister) 

Willa Earp: Then let's slow you down 

Bang 

Thud 

\----

Holy guacamole she just shot Nicole what the hell I gave her Peacemaker and she still shot Nicole. I thought the whole point was so she wouldn’t shoot Nicole also what is with the walking over the line crap what was that? Was it to see if Nicole was a revenant because well shocker she is not, plus she has handed me Peacemaker numerous times and last I checked a reve-head can’t touch or hold Peacemaker. 

\-----

Waverly Earp: Oh god baby are you okay (At girlfriends side over the town line) 

Wynonna Earp: There’s no blood (Goes to the other side of Nicole) 

Spring 

Shirt ripped open by Wynonna 

Nicole Haught: I’m wearing a bullet proof vest its standard operating procedure when we got a 404 on our hands 

Wynonna Earp: You finally picked a smart one 

Gr Crack 

Ground Shakes and sky darkens 

Waverly Earp: What’s happening 

Wynonna Earp: Willa what did you do? 

Gr Crack 

Ground shakes some more 

Bobo: Willa 

Willa Earp: Robert (Walks closer to the line) 

Wynonna Earp: Just bring Peacemaker back over the line Willa (Helping Nicole up) 

Gr Crack 

Crash

Thud 

Wynonna Earp: Shit that was close come on we need to get back over the line 

Willa Earp: Goodbye Wynonna (Points Peacemaker at Wynonna) 

Click, click 

Bang 

Thud 

Bobo: Noo! (Screams at seeing Willa fall dead to the ground) 

Doc: Wynonna! (motioning the girls to come back over the line) 

Gr Crack

Ground shakes again as a large tentacle like creature moves ever closer to the girls 

Nicole Haught: Come on lets go I will help her bring her over Wynonna grab Peacemaker and run (Picks up Willa’s body with some effort) 

Gr Crack 

Tentacle creature moves ever closer to the girls and the line 

Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud

Waverly Earp: Did we make it? 

Wynonna Earp: Yeah I think we did baby girl 

Bobo: No, no, come on you can be dead (Touches Willa’s corpse gently) 

\-----

The shot that killed Willa was a headshot right between the eyes. I am happy that we got Peacemaker back over the line, but I worry about what Willa did in bringing Peacemaker over the line. Bobo carried Willa’s body to her grave stone giving Dolls and Doc dagger eyes. I didn’t want it to end this way, I was just getting used to the idea of having her back in my life and now she is gone. I guess that makes me the official heir until Waverly comes of age. I really don’t want this type of life for my sweet angel of a baby sister, she is so sweet and those demons out there are nasty in the worst ways possible. No sooner did we bury Willa did this black ops Federal agents show up taking Dolls and Bobo away. I ended up shooting Bobo before they could bring him over the line leaving Dolls alone in the truck riding off to who knows where. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** Well another chapter done, hope you enjoyed the ride and I hope you continue on to see what will be next. Also I changed a few things from canon because I think it will make things more interesting with Waverly having crossed the line we know she is not part revenant plus we also know that Nicole is not a revenant either now so hooray no having to kill Nicole later down the line. I what to thank those who have left kudos, commented, bookmarked and even viewed this story so far. Anyways next up the team goes to rescue Dolls and its season2. 


	8. Angels and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 8 Angels and Demons**

\-----

Officer Haught: Hi you need a lift?

Male Voice: Um where am I 

Officer Haught: Well this is Purgatory the ghost river triangle, what’s your name 

Male Voice: I’m not sure I can seem to remember 

Officer Haught: Okay how about you come down to the station with me there we can run your fingerprints and put out a bulletin for the surrounding towns. That way if something comes to memory or someone comes in saying your name we will know your name. 

Male Voice: Okay sure (gets into the passenger side of the police cruiser) 

\-----

It's been 2 weeks since we lost Dolls to a black site that the Black Badge Division took him off to. Waverly has been trying to fill me in on what a revenant is and what is up with the Earp curse. I think I got most of it, but demons do seem a bit out there then again that weird tentacle thing was also weird so maybe that is what the demons have in common. I was patrolling near one of the Purgatory welcome signs when I found a guy in a white shirt and jeans walking about. I picked him up and now he is sitting across from me at my desk in the station. 

\----

Officer Haught: You hungry I can get you a sandwich or something to drink 

Male Voice: No I am good thank you 

Officer Haught: Okay if you get hungry just say something. I am sorry this is taking a while but nothing is coming up for you in the systems 

Male Voice: That's okay I am not even sure why I need to be here only that I feel it is right 

Officer Haught: Okay vague but yeah I guess I feel that too 

Wynonna Earp: Hey Haughtshot and you are? (Just now seeing the guy) 

Officer Haught: He’s trying to figure that out, what do you need Earp?

Wynonna Earp: Okay well excuse me for wanting to know why our cop friend has a hot guy sitting at her desk for. Also we captured a perp that could help us in our case 

Male Voice: Earp, it was an Earp who pushed me out, where is my kin I must find them

Wynonna Earp: What? 

Officer Haught: Okay I will deal with him you go do your stuff I am sure you can save Dolls without me 

Wynnona Earp: Right well I also need you to hold onto something for me (Gives Nicole Peacemaker) 

Officer Haught: I will protect with my life 

Wynonna Earp: You better (Walks off) 

Officer Haught: Now back to you do you want something to eat now?

Male Voice: I need to find my kin 

Officer Haught: First we need to get you a name because I am not calling you, you and also food

\-------

I led the guy into the kitchen and made two ham sandwiches. I am not sure why Wynonna needs me to hold on to Peacemaker but I will. If this guy is telling the truth that he was originally from here then maybe Waverly’s dad pushed him. Though I am not sure why so far as I can tell he is a nice guy and since he came from outside the town line he is not a revenant so I am not sure why Waverly’s dad would need to deal with a regular guy like him. 

\----

Waverly Earp: Hey can I talk to you in private

Officer Haught: Um sure, a Charlie you going to be alright for a few minutes 

Male Voice: Yeah I think I should be 

Officer Haught: Okay yell if you see anything (Walks off with Waverly) 

\----

Waverly explained their little field trip that they were planning to go on to me and it had me worried. While I wanted to be there for the girls I still have a job to maintain and currently my job is to help Charlie. I think for the first time in a long while I want to be in two places at once. Waverly said that they could manage and they would be fine, but everything in my gut tells me otherwise. I guess I must have faith in Wynonna for she has quite a bit of it in me to allow me to hold onto Peacemaker for her. 

\-----

Wynonna Earp: Who are you? You know what I don’t care we got to go (Walks off dragging Waverly along with her) 

Waverly Earp: Where’s Dolls 

Wynonna Earp: Doc got it let's go 

\-----

Things were going great until they weren’t. Just our luck we got surrounded and this fancy pants woman now has a gun in our face. Great, I wonder what Wynonna is going to say now, maybe it would be best if she doesn't talk so long as they don’t kill us all right here where we stand. 

\-----

Wynonna Earp: I blackmailed them into it,I told them if they didn’t help me, I don’t even know this guy (Points to Jeremy) 

Jeremy Chetri: Jeremy 

Wynonna Earp: Shut it 

Jeannie Lucado: Tell you what, you can watch the rest of them die 

Wynonna Earp: Noo (Runs in front of Waverly to protect her) 

Richard Moody: Stand down Agent Lucado 

Wynonna Earp: I would like to remind you all that I am the goddamn Earp Heir and the only one that can send Wyatt’s revents back to hell 

Richard Moody: I think that is the least of your problems, or haven’t you seen the new beast that have flooded Purgatory, no you will do it on behalf of Black Badge all of you 

Doc Holiday: You can kiss my skinny white ass before I become a lawman 

Bang 

Richard Moody: The next one goes into a body, I can’t kill the heir but the rest of you are expendable, your on borrowed time Agents so clean up your town or I will, now does anyone else know about us and what we really do because they will also have to be sworn in 

Waverly Earp: No, I swear on my mother’s grave 

Wynonna Earp: How dumb do you think we are? 

Richard Moody: Right, Agent Lucado you are in charge of leading these people, no buts Agent Lucado or the next bullet goes through your head do I make myself clear, clean up the Ghost River Triangle or I will wipe it off the map 

\-----

Apparently Richard Moody is Lucado and Doll’s boss which now makes him our boss. Since not all of us could fit in Doc’s car BBD offered to give the rest of us a ride back to Purgatory. At least we got Dolls back but now we also have Jeremy, Eliza and now our boss Lucado on our team. When we got back to the station I went to visit Nicole’s office but Lonnie told me that she was out patrolling and would be back in a few minutes. I waited and nothing so I called her and voice mail. Weird I mean she generally picks up for me. I am her girlfriend and I want to tell her the situation before Lucado finds out about her. 

\-----

Charlie: Nice gun (Picks up Peacemaker) Whoa (Peacemaker turns into flaming sword) 

Nicole Haught: Wha.. um that's not good I can not give Peacemaker back as a sword so whatever you did please turn the gun back into a gun 

Charlie: How did a human like your selfie possess Peacemaker? Answer me or I will gut you where you stand moral (Point tip of sword at Nicoles throat) 

Nicole Haught: Um Wynonna Earp entrusted it to me to hold onto for a bit while she went to get Dolls back. Please don’t kill me in my own cruiser (Hands up) 

Peacemaker glows blue 

Charlie: Hm I see and when are you to return her to the Heir 

Nicole Haught: Well I am suppose to get a text and 

Ding, ding

Nicole Haught: That would be one of the Earp girls so I should probably get that 

Charlie: Talk her but then you need to come with me (Hands sword to nicole) 

Nicole Haught: Okay thanks (takes sword) 

Peacemaker turns back into into a gun 

Nicole Haught: Oh cool 

\----

I am not sure Charlie is well Charlie. I mean he was happy to come on patrol with me and seemed like a nice guy. Then all of a sudden he picks up Peacemaker and boom he turns into this serious guy with a sword at my throat. I missed a call from Waverly, damn I better text her back before heading to the Homestead. I hope they were able to get Dolls without too much interference. Something tells me I am a bit in over my head getting involved with these Earp girls, but I can’t help but want to protect them. Waverly told me all about her growing up and how hard it was for her and Wynonna and it makes me want to give them both a hug and tell them things will be alright. I can’t give them back their childhood but I can make sure their present is a bit safer. 

\-----

Nicole Haught: Here’s Peacemaker (Hands gun over to Wynonna) 

Wynonna Earp: Thanks for taking care of her, is that the hot guy in your car? (Takes Peacemaker)

Nicole Haught: Yeah I can’t stay I got to take care of something, but um tell Waverly I love her will you?

Wynonna Earp: Okay, but don’t you want to hear that we got Dolls back 

Nicole Haught: I never doubted that you would Earp 

Wynonna Earp: Before you head off you should know you can’t do any more BBD stuff we got a new boss and they don’t know about you 

Nicole Haught: Oh um thanks for informing me, now I got to go (Walks back to cruiser and drives off) 

\----

Shit just when I thought I would be in the know I am put back into the dark with no one. I don’t even know when I am going to get to see Waverly again. My beautiful angel of a girlfriend I wonder what her new boss is going to be like. I guess I will find out if I bump into them at the station. 

\----

Nicole Haught: Where we headed? 

Charlie: Keep driving I will tell you when we get there

Nicole Haught: Okay I need to radio dispatch before we do anything else 

Charlie: Go ahead 

Nicole Haught: Dispatch 

Lonnie: Hi, Haught where are you? Waverley was asking for you where'd you supposed to be back by now?

Nicole Haught: I got side tracked, but I am calling in to tell you I am working a case right now so I will busy unless there is an emergency 

Lonnie: Okay well good luck and see you around Haught 

Nicole Haught: See you

\-----

I feel well used is a bad term, but in a sense used Dolls and Doc only invited me into the BBD after I found them in the aftermath of the new years party. I followed Dolls lead on finding the Earp girls and I helped Waverly prepare to go undercover and now. I guess I am back at square one at least now I know I am not insane with the fact that weird things do in fact happen here in Purgatory. 

\-----

Juan Carlo: So you make it back 

Charlie: Juan Carlo I would like you to meet the protector 

Juan Carlo: Nicole Rayleigh Haught 

Nicole Haught: How do you know my name and also the protector? Protector of what? 

Charlie: Thank you Nicole you have done well I must go though and my name is Julian by the way 

Nicole Haught: Where are you going? And he’s gone? You saw that too right? I am not going crazy that guy just disappeared

Juan Carlo: Your not crazy and all you need to know is that you should protect, we will be watching you and the heir 

Nicole Haught: What am I protecting? Great, he's gone too. Cryptic much

\-----

Once the two guys or whatever they were disappeared I went to go back in my cruiser, but something caught my eye before I entered the car, something shiny. I walked towards the object and found it half buried in the dirt, it was a shield. The shield was silver looking and had intricate carved symbol runes on front and back. There was writing on the back of it though that caught my eye even more, carved in the back was the phrase Lex et odor, I am a bit rusty on my Latin, but I think that is Law and order. I wonder if this is supposed to help me in protecting whatever I need to protect. The shield is a nice size big enough to hide my torso, but not too unwieldy, it kind of reminds me of the Captain America shield except this shield is covered in runes and doesn’t scream america. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** What did you think? Nicole now has the shield plus she was kicked out of BBD. Also no Goonona or Gooverly sorry I think there are other ways for Waverly to figure out spoiler alert for season 2 that Wynonna is pregnant. Another thing is I like Dolls too much to make him go on the run from BBD hence why he and the others are on borrowed time. 


	9. Flash Forward

\-----

**Chapter 9 Flash Forward**

\-----

After the spider demon, there was the trophy demon and then there was the briefcase that had a plate in it which I nearly lost a hand for. Lucky that not only Wynonna showed up, but Nicole. I am not even sure how Nicole knew I was endangered, but she came to the rescue. Also that plate hid the coat of arms of the Purgatory Volunteer Fire Department. The Fraternal Order aka the Purgatory Volunteer Fire Department was looking for the plate and showed up at the Homestead so we gave the plate to them hoping that it would appease them. Oh and I found out my sister is pregnant. I know right, shocking is an understatement. 

\-----

Wynonna Earp: Waves 

Waverly Earp: What? 

Wynonna Earp: Does this look normal to you just checking 

Waverly Earp: (Gasp) Woah that is so not what it was a moment ago also where’s Nicole? She was suppose to be here 

Xavier Dolls: Officer Haught? 

Waverly Earp: I guess she is here (Gets out of bed) 

Wynonna Earp: Yeah you put on clothes I will talk to Haught

\-----

How is Nicole awake not that I don’t dislike her being awake? It's just we came to find Waverly and no other vehicle was in the driveway when we came home. How is it she is awake plus how long has she been awake last Dolls and I checked everyone was lights out. She can’t be a Revenant and if she were a demon Peacemaker would have burnt her so what is she exactly?

\-----

Wynonna Earp: Not that we aren’t happy to see you but how are you awake? 

Xavier Dolls: How long have you been awake? 

Nicole Haught: I recently woke up my shield woke me up just as I presume Peacemaker woke you up Earp 

Wynonna Earp: Yeah it decided to be an alarm clock for me also shield? 

Waverly Earp: What shield? 

Nicole Haught: I was actually going to come over to show you hoping you guys might know more than I (Pulls the shield that was on her back off and holds in front for the girls and Dolls to see) 

Waverly Earp: Holy guacamole your the protector you have Lex et odor 

Nicole Haught: The protector of what? And Law and order?

Wynonna Earp: Oh boy (Peacemaker gravitates to the shield) make it stop Haught 

Nicole Haught: Let me test something (Puts the shield closer to Peacemaker) 

Peacemaker turns into a flaming sword

Waverly Earp: What 

Xavier Dolls: The 

Wynonna Earp: Hell (Pulls Peacemaker away from shield) 

Peacemaker turns back into its gun form 

Nicole Haught: Oh so that is where the sword comes in, it's the sword and shield well in this case gun and shield

Xavier Dolls: As much as I want to ask more questions I think we need to find the scorch of what is putting people to sleep 

Nicole Haught: Right that should probably be priority number 1 

\-----

So Jeremy, Doc, and Waverly lost the second seal to the widow spider demon women creatures that stole the Garner sister’s faces. Nicole has been tracking Tucker Gardener’s phone since the pep rally reunion and turns out the sick pervert has Hypno’s daughter at the Homestead. We rush to get the girl and we succeed. Nicole even shot Tucker in the shoulder, a nice shot too. I mean he had a hostage and she just pulled the trigger, we didn’t take him down because he jumped through the window, but we got the girl. 

\----

Wynonna Earp: Okay Hypno pay up we returned your girl to you 

Hypno: That you did 

Bling (Spell is lifted on town) 

Bang

Thud

Bang 

Thud 

Wynonna Earp: I thought the whole point was to give the guy is kid back not shoot them both dead 

Xavier Dolls: I guy with that much power and to have a kid that might possess the same power I wasn’t risking the Widows using this family again. Everyone was lights out even you and your the Heir plus we now have Officer Haught we need to look into. 

Wynonna Earp: Right Oh um sorry about your I mean our boss Lucado and Eliza 

Xavier Dolls: It was bound to happen in our line of duty I might not have liked Agent Lucado, but she did try to do what was right, as for Eliza may her soul rest in peace

\-----

When we were going around waking up the team we found both Lucado and Eliza’s corpse or what was left of them. I really did like Eliza’s quick wit to throw barbs back at me. It's ashame that the widows killed her off. As for my boss Lucado she was a real stickler for doing things by the books in having me do paper work. I am allergic to paper work thank you very much. Still sucks that she is dead now. Who do I love to hate? 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** So I changed a few things around and now the shield has been revealed. You can consider episode 7  _ Everybody Knows  _ through episode 9  _ Forever Mine Nevermind  _ of season 2 to be canon with the story I am telling. The next chapter the widows pay a visit to our beloved Officer Haught hint things will be different from how it went down in 2x10  _ I See a Darkness _ . 


	10. When a Spider Knocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 10 When a Spider Knocks**

\-----

Knock, Knock

Nicole Haught: Coming 

Click 

Swoosh 

Door Opens 

Nicole Haught: Mercedes? 

Widow Mercedes: I am looking for something precious and small and I think you have it (Barges into house)

Nicole Haught: I’m more of an Ikea girl, but you if you could tell me what specifically you are looking for I can help 

Widow Mercedes: A ring it is the last seal, I need it to break the curse to release Bulsar if you have it give it to me and I won’t hurt you maybe

Nicole Haught: Alright let me get the ring stay here 

Widow Mercedes: Remember cop normal guns don’t work on me so don’t try anything 

Nicole Haught: Look you want a ring and I want you out of my house I will be right back with what you are looking for

\-----

I quickly got up my stairs and into my room locking the door behind me. I texted both Waverly and Wynonna and SOS along with an I love you with a heart emoji. Next thing I did was grab Lex et odor the shield. I strapped Lex et odor to my back before getting my jewelry box. I don’t keep much in the way of jewelry, a few different earrings and only two rings. The first ring being my class ring from the highschool I attended and the second being the ring I had when I was married to Shae Pressman. My hope is that imposter Mercades will take one of the rings and be gone or will analyse the rings so much that Wynonna, Waverly and I can come up with a way to dispatch her. The class ring doesn’t have a date on it, only a fancy symbol on the top, the wedding band is a simple strip of gold metal. 

\-----

Nicole Haught: Alright Here you go (Slides jewelry box across the floor) 

Scrape 

Jewelry box slides across the wooden floor

Widow Mercedes: It's in here? (Slowly goes to pick up the box) 

Nicole Haught: As I said you want a ring and I want you gone, so go ahead and inspect those rings to see if they are the one you are looking for 

\-----

I knew something was up when I got a message from deputy Haughtshot saying SOS and nothing else. Lucky for me my baby sister wanted to head over to her girlfriend’s place and I happened to have a set of wheels before the text came in. We managed to make it to Haught’s lovely abode in time to hear her talking to someone who I can only assume is one of the Widows. My sister with her shotgun and me with Peacemaker, were about to blow this place to holy hell. 

\----

Waverly Earp: Get away from my girlfriend you creep 

Wynonna Earp: Nice what she said except not the girlfriend part no offence Haughtshot 

Widow Mercedes: You set me up 

Nicole Haught: To be fair you were the one who knocked first and I happen to be friends with the Earps 

Wynonna Earp: Now start talking why do you want to bring Bulshar back? 

Widow Mercedes: My Husband is a powerful man he will kill you all 

Waverly Earp: I would like to see him try 

Widow Mercedes: Doesn’t matter I have the seal this ring is the last thing needed to release him 

Wynonna Earp: Like hell it is now, make your Peace (Points gun at imposter Mercedes) 

Widow Mercedes: You will miss you aren’t a fast shot 

Wynonna Earp: Try me 

Bang 

Swoosh 

Slash 

Splat 

Thud, thud 

\----

Haughtdam was on the other side of the Widow demon spider creep and I on the other side. I knew we had one shot and I prayed that Haught was as good with a gun as she is with that shield. I took a gamble and I was right. My shot landed only a few inches from Haught’s head and the shield landed where my head would have been if I had not ducked in time. Widow imposter Mercede lay decapitated in Haught’s living room. While my sister ran into Nicole’s arms I walked over to the corpse and found a ring in one of the hands. 

\------

Wynonna Earp: Okay PDA knock it off we just killed a demon spider thing, mind telling me what this is Haught? (Holds up ring) 

Waverly Earp: Babe? 

Nicole Haught: That is my highschool class ring and the other ring was my wedding band 

Waverly Earp: Wait, you're married?! Why didn’t you tell me where and who is the other person?

Nicole Haught: Look I was going to tell you, but there just never seemed like the right time also past tense. My ex fiance Shae Pressm is a doctor and she and I both agreed we needed to go separate ways. We were married in Las Vegas Nevada on August 14, 2014, but it was a whirlwind romance that didn’t last. We got divorced in May 2015 when Shae found someone that could be there for her. 

Wynonna Earp: Okay anything else we should know? I don’t want to have to shoot my best friend, but I will shoot you if you break my baby sister’s heart. You got it? 

Nicole Haught: I got it. I wouldn’t dream of hurting her. Waverly you are my angel and I will try my hardest to never hurt you, I can’t promise that it won’t happen because we are human, but I will always try to explain myself and be as open as I can if you will still have me as your girlfriend. 

Waverly Earp: If you can accept you did a jerk move by hiding my parentage I think I can give you another chance. Plus how many people could I find to help my sister and I fight off demons, I would be a fool not to take you back. 

Wynonna Earp: Oh sheesh get a room you two

Nicole Haught: Yeah I did a jerk thing and I will try my hardest to never hid things from you again also Wynonna how did you know to duck?

Wynonna Earp: I could ask you the same question: how did you know to throw that shield? 

Nicole Haught: I threw Lex et odor hoping that if the imposter dodged the bullet from Peacemaker then Lex et odor would hit her. I was right plus it was a gamble I was willing to take you’re a smart girl and I would like to think I know you to a certain degree 

Waverly Earp: You two are umbleivablity luck I mean one or both of you could have died with that move, I am just happy it worked

Wynonna Earp: Yeah well I still have a curse to break and Haughtshot is a pretty good shot if I don’t say so myself 

\-----

After things were said and done I finally got some alone time with my girlfriend Waverly Earp. Apparently Waverly wanted to come over before I sent the text over saying I love you and SOS. Since Waverly didn’t have a vehicle at the time Wynonna was going to drop her off before I sent the texts.I am happy they showed up and blocked the imposter Mercedes exit. I had a half baked plan to throw Lex et odor at the imposter Mercedes seeing as she informed me that regular guns would not harm her. After Waverly leaves I need to inspect Lex et odor because I didn’t think it was sharp enough to behead someone. 

\-----

Wynonna Earp: So one spider demon dead, another to go 

Xavier Dolls: Don’t forget the rest of the 77 

Wynonna Earp: I died for a brief minute that doesn’t mean they are all back are they? 

Doc Holliday: Well if seeing Bobo is any guess then yes they are all back 

Wynonna Earp: Great just when I thought things couldn’t get worse 

Jeremy Chetri: Where did you put the last seal? 

Wynonna Earp: With Nedley the father I wish but never had 

Xavier Dolls: Speaking of have any of you seen him recently? 

Jeremy Chetri: Isn’t he at Shorty’s?

Doc Holliday: I will call Rosita 

\-----

Doc, Dolls and I managed to get Nedley to the hospital in time, but the unfortunate thing is the Beth imposter Widow got away. I am not sure where she ran off to, but if she ever shows back up I will send her to the place she belongs in the fire pits of hell. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Anyways hope you liked the turn in events. Next up the revival of Bulshar also known as Clootie and the birth of a new Earp. 


	11. The Last Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 11 The Last Ring**

\----

_ Year 2017  _

It all happened so fast and yet we were racing against the clock. We knew Wynonna was going to give birth any moment and we also knew we needed to get the baby out of Purgatory. With Wynonna’s blessing I was able to shoot off a warning ring using Peacemaker against my Ex friend Rosita the Revenant. Then Alice Michelle Earp was born a healthy baby girl. With my girlfriend's help we were able to see Doc and also cross the town line to hand off Alice to our friend Perry Crofte. Perry had a helicopter and took Alice far away from Purgatory. 

\----

Waverly Earp: Wynonna? 

Wynonna Earp: Here, did she make it?

Waverly Earp: Yeah she is safe with Perry right now 

Wynonna Earp: Good Gus said she would raise her while we break the damn curse

Waverly Earp: How many did you get this time around? 

Wynonna Earp: With the help of Dolls we got 27 

Waverly Earp: So only 50 more to get plus whatever else Willa released when she crossed the line with Peacemaker 

Wynonna Earp: Yeah I can only hope that we can break this curse faster now that Alice is born. We have more at stake, I don’t want her to have this life Waves (Tears streaking down her face)

Waverly Earp: I know (Goes and gives Wynonna a hug) 

\-----

I don’t know how long we stayed holding each other but it was long enough for the sun to set and the lights in the bar to turn on. My big sister acts tough but underneath the snark she is compassionate and she cares so deeply. To give up your own kid it was a hard thing for her to do I am sure. I can imagine the strength that it takes to give up your own kid for the hope they will have a better future without you. Talking about kids I know now that Ward Earp the man I thought my father is not related to me. It makes me wonder who my dad is and if they also had to give me up like Wynonna just did to Alice. 

\-----

Doc Holliday: Wynonna!

Wynonna Earp: What? Oh Shit get away from him bitch (Point Peacemaker at Widow Beth) 

Widow Beth: One bite and he is done now give us Peacemaker 

Waverly Earp: Why do you want Peacemaker? 

Widow Beth: You Bobo promised you to be Bulshar’s new wife and I hate being replaced (Runs over to Waverly) 

Wack 

Thud

Nicole Haught: And I hate to break it to you, but she is taken, what did I miss? 

Wynonna Earp: Haughtdamn you and your timing not much now lets send this Widow back to hell, make your peace you piece of scum (Points Peacemaker at Widow Beth’s head) 

Bang 

\-----

Can’t I get one freaking fucking moment to myslef without these damn demons trying to ruin my life? I was having a nice moment with my baby sister when Doc called out my name. The hardest thing in my life to do was to give up my baby girl Alice and the fucking revenants couldn’t give a damn about my personal life could they. After shooting up the revheads and having a nice moment with my sister Waverly the imposter Beth had to show up. Honestly I can’t wait to meet Bulshar just so I can shoot him between the eyes for creating this god damn curse. As I told Waverly I don’t want Alice to have to live the life we have shooting, running, fearing, nearly dying, and losing friends. This curse has taken so much from us and I don’t want it to take any more, I am too damn tired I have gone straight to being pissed off. If Nicole hadn’t have shown up I am not sure I would have been able to save Waverly on my own. The Widow imposter Beth moved faster than anyone or thing I have ever come up against. I can’t beat this curse on my own and though I often pick on Haught she is my best friend and I would trust her with my heart my angel Waverly. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought ending with Wynonna’s thoughts was best. Good timing on Nicole’s part to come back to Shorty’s, in case you are wondering she used Lex et odor the shield to knock out imposter Beth Widow. Next up we tackle Season 3 


	12. New Year Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 12 New Year Suck**

\-----

_Year 2018_

Oh Holy crap I better not be buried 6 feet under Kill Bill style wise if so I am so screwed. Maybe if I yell or puch my way out like the bride did. There is no chance in hell I am going to suffocate in this small box prison. I have Alice now and I am not done with the curse I promised I would get them all and I plan to so Alice doesn’t have to. 

\------

Wynonna Earp: Hello somebody anybody?

Xavier Dolls: Hold up Earp you in there? 

Wynonna Earp: Oh thank the heavens Dolls get me out of here 

Xavier Dolls: Yeah one sec 

Crack 

Swoosh 

Coffin door opens 

Wynonna Earp: Thank who ever that you are not possessed I think 

Xavier Dolls: Let me guess Vampires 

Wynonna Earp: Yeah how did you know? 

Xavier Dolls they tried to get the drop on me but because I am not entirely human their bedazzle trick didn’t work on me 

Wynonna Earp: Just what are you? 

Xavier Dolls: There is no time for that. The new year’s party is just about to get started and we need to free the others from the vampire’s control. You kill the vampire and the people under its control are set free now. 

Wynonna Earp: Where’s Buffy when you need her plus I have nothing I mean Peacemaker? Crap where is Peacemaker? Shit what am I wearing? Who dressed me? 

Xavier Dolls: We need to get ready Peacemaker or not

Wynonna Earp: So what’s the plan boss, I mean Dolls 

\-----

After the August birth of my child Alice in 2017 the rest of the year we meaning the team and I went Revenant hunting. We were able to whittle down the 50 in half only leaving 25 left plus all the weird creepy stuff Willa let in. I will break this curse if it is the last damn thing I do and I will kill Bulshar or what ever his stupid name is for creating it in the first place. Oh right, Dolls is giving me instructions on how to kill vampires. I should probably listen considering we are about to go into a den full of them. 

\-----

Xavier Dolls: Earp what did I just say 

Wynonna Earp: Something about pointy stuff? 

Xavier Dolls: You want to save our friends and the town then listen aim for the heart with the stake, it can be used like a dagger now let's show the vampires what we are made of 

\-----

Once Petra or whoever the bitch was became dust my team was back and we wiped the floor and killed all the fleaing vamps. The last one we left alive with a message to give to Bullshit I mean Bulshar. As we left the party Waverly and I chose to drive alone back to the Homestead. Waverly wants to talk about Mama and I am not sure if it's a good idea but I get in the truck anyways. 

\-----

Waverly Earp: So you have been seeing her?

Wynonna Earp: I wanted to know if she could help us on anything 

Waverly Earp: Why didn’t you tell me?

Wynonna Earp: Because I, I don’t know she tried to kill you when you were a newborn maybe, I am not sure, what I do know is she can’t harm you anymore 

Waverly Earp: So you lied to me? You said I was her angel 

Wynonna Earp: I did not lie about that she used to call you her angel before you were born and things were fine after you were born but one day I am not sure she just snapped talking about this person Jolene or something like that Papa said she was crazy and after the barn incident well she, she was put into Purgatory Penitentiary. Look baby girl nothing is going to happen to you I promise I will protect you like I should have a long time ago 

Waverly Earp: Wynonna Deer!

Wynonna Earp: What?! 

Waverly Earp: Deer ! (Points to live deer) 

Wynonna Earp: Crap!

Screech 

Truck comes to a slow stop before the deer

Waverly Earp: That was a close one 

Wynonna Earp: You don’t say, now that the deer has moved lets get home it's been a long day 

\-----

Just as I said I would, I will protect Waverly, my baby sister. She is my heart and I would be lost without her. I already lost the ability to raise my own baby thanks in no part to the demons, I will be damned if I can’t protect my baby sister. 

\-----

Screech 

Crash 

Shoosh 

Waverly Earp: Wynonna! (Screams while being pulled way from truck wreckage)

\-----

Ugh where am I? Also I am getting really tired of waking up in a new place then I last remember being in. Shit Waverly she and I were talking and driving. Oh please tell me this is just a bad dream and I will wake up soon back at the Homestead. Shit my arm and shoulder I can’t climb I not only dislocated my shoulder I think I actually broke my arm and they are on opposite sides. Ugh this might just be the worst ways to start a new year in a long time. My phone is busted and Peacemaker is farther down below on a different ledge. Even if I relocated my right shoulder my left arm is busted pretty good. Here is praying Waverly is in better shape. I called out to her, more like yelled up a cliff face, but got no response. I must have crashed the Truck I doubt insurance is still covered on that piece of metal. I can’t retrieve Peacemaker and I can’t climb up this cliff. The only thing I can do is hope one of the guys notices we are missing. Shit mother fucking damn ass I hate feeling helpless. 

\-----

 **Author’s Note:** Sorry to leave you all on a literal cliffhanger, but you will have to tune in to see how Wynonna gets out of this bind in the next chapter. I hope you liked seeing things through Wynonna’s point of view and welcome to season 3. Next up we will be tackling 3x2 _When You Call My Name_. Note things will be different from how canon went down. Next update will be on Monday, hope you all have a great weekend.


	13. On a Cliff’s Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 13 On a Cliff’s Edge**

\-----

Nicole Haught: Waverly?! Wynonna?! 

Wynonna Earp: Haughtdamn you noticed 

Nicole Haught: Of course I did. Waverly is my girlfriend and you're my stubborn best friend. Can you climb if I get a rope or no?

Wynonna Earp: Don’t worry about me we have to find Waverly she isn’t up there is she?

Nicole Haught: Your tires were slashed by barbed wire, the snow tracks are still relatively fresh, I called Dolls and Doc and they are on the way. 

Wynonna Earp: At least I know I am not a bad driver, also I can’t climb I broke left arm and my right shoulder is dislocated

Nicole Haught: How much do you weigh?

Wynonna Earp: Um random question 126 pounds why? 

Nicole Haught: Okay I should be able to lift you 

Wynonna Earp: Wha wait are you going to lift me? 

Nicole Haught: Well seeing as getting a Helicopter in here is not an option, yeah sit tight Earp I will get you out in a bit

\-----

As I made a knot onto the axle of my vehicle I told Jeremy to sit in the driver seat. I had Doc come to the edge of the cliff so he could yell at Jeremy once I had Wynonna securely in my arms. In the meantime Dolls and Nedely were on the hunt to find Waverly. I trusted Dolls and Nedely to get Waverly back from whoever kidnapped her. 

\-----

Wynonna Earp: You do this often? 

Nicole Haught: Earp stop qiuping and let me get us both out of here 

Wynonna Earp: Okay Daddy, right sorry 

Nicole Haught: Humph (pulls Wynonna on her shoulder) 

Wynonna Earp: Doc Haughtdamn has muscle tell the nerd to drive 

Doc Holliday: Copy that Wynonna, Jeremy drive and go nice and slow nothing too fast boy

\----

As we were slowly lifted I held one hand tight on to Wynonna and the other on the rope getting us out of this mess. I only prayed that Dolls and Nedely had good luck in locating Waverly. As soon as we made it to the top of the cliff I gently laid Wynonna into Doc’s awaiting arms. Much to mine and everyone else's relief Dolls and Nedely had Waverly. I gave my girlfriend a kiss after Wynonna gave a hug to her baby sister. 

\----

Wynonna Earp: Someone has to go back down there to get Peacemaker

Xavier Dolls: I have no climbing experience but I could give it a shot 

Waverly Earp: I sprained my wrist during the crash 

Jeremy Cherti: Don’t look at me I am horrible when it comes to outdoors sporty stuff 

Randy Nedely: No one said anything about climbing cliffs 

Doc Holliday: I hate to admit I am afraid of heights 

Nicole Haught: I will get Peacemaker I have the experience and I am not injured, how far down from where you were is she?

Wynonna Earp: 10 maybe 20 feet down from where we were 

Nicole Haught: Got it I will be back before you know it 

\------

As I repelled down the side of the cliff I thought back to my old relationship how I nearly died when I met Shea. The latch on my harness malfunctioned and well I had to get stitches. I triple checked the harness before I repelled down and the only think that could make me drop would be if my rope was cut. With everyone up above I am certain they will not let the rope be cut. 

\-----

Bloop 

Slash 

Whoosh 

Wynonna Earp: Shit! (Runs after rope)

Waverly Earp: Noo! (Runs after Wynonna) 

Bloop

Wack 

Thud 

Waverly Earp: Who are you?

Doc Holliday: Duck Waverly 

Bang 

Bloop 

Doc Holliday: He teleports 

Bloop 

Wack

Thud 

Xavier Dolls: Doc! (Runs after the disappearing guy) 

Bang 

Bloop 

Randy Nedley: Darn I missed Wha

Whack 

Thud 

Waverly Earp: No Nicole! (Does not make it to stop the rope from going over the edge) 

Xavier Dolls: You will pay for that Gr (Growels) 

Lord Bandics: Name is Lord Bandics and that is only the beginning 

Bloop 

Bulshar: Good luck Earp without your gun and deputy 

Bloop 

Wynonna Earp: Go to hell 

\-----

I woke with a pounding headache then I opened my eyes and I saw sky and rock. This is what Wynonna must have felt like when she woke up. Crap Wynonna I came back down because of Peacemaker. When I yelled up the cliff face I got no response. I fear the worst. As I look back up at the sky I notice it is now dark out. If I want to get back to them I should start climbing now but first I need a Peacemaker. 

\-----

Nicole Haught: I got you Peacemaker your safe now (Hooks Peacemaker to her belt loops) 

Peacemaker Glows a quick blue in acknowledgement 

Nicole Haught: Yeah Lex et odor he says the same when I hold him now let's tackle this cliff (Starts free climbing) 

\----

Damn these rocks are a lot sharper than I initially thought. I am definitely bleeding my hands and I think my head is too. I must have hit my head hard when the rope became loose. Now I got Peacemaker I need to concentrate on moving forward. I can’t think of how far up I need to be or if I were to go, I can only go up from here. 

\----

Xavier Dolls: Tomorrow Doc and I will go retrieve Peacemaker and Haught’s .... body 

Waverly Earp: Don’t say that she could still be alive (hysteric and crying) 

Wynonna Earp: Sh Sh, We will get Nicole back and Peacemaker and we will kill those mother fuckers forever putting us in this situation okday baby( Hugs and kisses forehead of little sister) 

Randy Nedely: I need a drink, Jeremy come with me boy lets leave the Earps to there own. I will see you all tomorrow morning 

Jeremy Cherti: Right, Sorry Waverly for everything 

Swoosh 

Click 

Door closes 

Doc Holliday: I must be heading out myself, Dolls you coming?

Xavier Dolls: Yeah coming, We will get them back Earp (Kisses forehead of Wynonna before heading out) 

Swoosh 

Click

Door closes

\----

I made it, my hands are a mess but I made it. Now all I have to do is make it to the Homestead back to Waverly my sweet angel. I may be losing blood but I will be damned if I can’t get back to Waverly. It's a long walk and its cold out, but I have Peacemaker and I have drive. I can not and will not give up now. 

\----

Xavier Dolls: So the plan is to drive to the bottom of the cliff and see if we can’t spot Deputy Haught and Peacemaker 

Wynonna Earp: Right okay 

Waverly Earp: I want to come 

Wynonna Earp: Oh no baby, you don’t want to come it, I mean she 

Click 

Swoosh 

Door opens 

Nicole Haught: Please tell me your home 

Thud 

Wynonna Earp: Haughtdamn you made it (Rushes over to now collapsed officer) 

Waverly Earp: My cutie pie (Also runs over to Nicole) 

Doc Holliday: I think we can cancel the trip to go back to that cliff edge 

Xavier Dolls: I think so too 

Wynonna Earp: She got Peacemaker 

Waverly Earp: That is what you are concerned about?

Wynonna Earp: No I just find it funny, not ha ha funny, but you know she always seems to find and give me back Peacemaker when I lose her 

Waverly Earp: Oh right we should probably get her to a hospital now 

Wynonna Earp: Peacemaker?

Waverly Earp: No Wynonna Nicole she needs the hospital and we should also be checked over while we are there

Wynonna Earp: Oh right sorry 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** So what did you think of my take on 3x2  _ When You Call My Name _ . Poor Nicole, she is getting constantly stuck with the short end of things. Anyways next up we time skip a bit to have Mama Earp come home 


	14. Mama's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\----

**Chapter 14 Mama’s Home**

\----

It took two weeks for Nicole to fully recover from falling off the cliff edge, and it took Wynonna 7 weeks for her arm to heal. We all celebrated the cast coming off by having a round of drinks at Shortys. Jeremy even introduced us to his new boyfriend and my old classmate Robin Jett. We were having a great time and even Contessa or Kate the big nose vampire couldn’t put a damper on our party. Doc told everyone the truth about Kate and if Wynonna was mift it didn’t show. Much to my horror Nicole and Wynonna got into a drinking contest with Doc. The end result of the drinking contest was a drunk Doc being escorted by Dolls away from Shortys and me having to deal with drunk Wynonna and my very drunk girlfriend. 

\----

Nicole Haught: I .. Love you Waverly I do I really do 

Wynonna Earp: Hey what about me Haughtshot

Nicole Haught: Your pretty too Earp 

Wynonna Earp: I know I just wanted to hear it also what were we talking about 

Waverly Earp: Ugh you two are the worst come on we have to get home and then both of you are going to say thank you Waverly for taking care of both of you 

Nicole Haught: I yes Waves is right Nonna we need to love her like the angel she is 

Wynonna Earp: Okay bumper sticker we get it your in love also I think I am a bit drunk, maybe a lot 

Nicole Haught: Your not drunk I am a cop and I forgot what else I was going to say Baby where are we going 

Waverly Earp: Home and while I find you both endearing you two need to sleep off your drunkenness we have a curse to break and Bulshar still on the loose

\----

After I got them back to the Homestead things were nice and quiet, I snuggled up to my girlfriend and she galdy put her arms around me. A few months go by and things are good Wynonna has 15 revenants left to kill and we have been getting an influx of other demon like creatures to kill as well. Plus Nicole and I are in a good healthy relationship. I am not sure there is more that I could want. Thanksgiving is around the corner and that means Christmas is soon to come. Wynonna promised me that we could go see mama in the Purgatory Penitentiary before Christmas. 

\-----

Wynonna Earp: Jinks you owe me a beer (High fives Mama) 

Michelle Gibson: Jinks you owe me a beer (High fives Wynonna) 

Nicole Haught: Okay did something happen because everyone is really friendly with the new chick in town and I am very confused 

Xavier Dolls: That makes two of us Officer Haught 

Wynonna Earp: Come on new girl if anything Haughtshot here is a new girl 

Michelle Gibson: Yeah I mean Jolene has been here since forever 

Xavier Dolls: I will give you a description about this high (Puts up hand) has dark hair and seems a bit too friendly tried forcefully offering me sweets but I declined 

Nicole Haught: Yeah I also declined saying I was on duty when I crossed paths with her plus Lex et odor started to heat up when I went near her

Xavier Dolls: Are you thinking what I am 

Nicole Haught: Are you thinking what I am 

Wynonna Earp: Oh my god you two Jinks someone call it 

Michelle Gibson: Yeah we all know the first to call it gets the beer 

Nicole Haught: Right sorry Jinks also go a head Agent Dolls 

Xavier Dolls: Right Wynonna you still have Peacemaker 

Wynonna Earp: Of course I do it right here? (Searches and comes up empty) 

Nicole Haught: Well here goes touch Lex et odor both of you (Places shield against the bars) 

Micelle Gibson: This better not be some weird lesbain thing you are already dating one of my daughters 

Wynonna Earp: That's what she said 

Xavier Dolls: Just touch the shield you two 

Wynonna Earp: Fine bossy pants (Puts arm out and touches shield) 

Micelle Gibson: Who even are you (Also puts arm out and touches shield) 

Lex et odor turns blue briefly sending a shock wave to both mother and daughter 

Wynonna Earp: Holy shit Jolene is 

Micelle Gibson: The demon 

Wynonna Earp: Way to steal my thunder mama 

Nicole Haught: There is no time for that we need to hussle if we are to save Waverly I will bail you both out and then we need to go ( Goes to unlock the prison cell) 

\-----

Boy am I happy to have Lex et odor the shield not only did he warn me against Jolene but he has been quite helpful in the fight against the demon population that seems to love Purgatory. We manage to get to Waverly in time to see her holding a knife to her own chest. I knocked Jolene to the ground using Lex et odor on my way to Waverly. Apparently Peacemaker was in Jolene’s possession and when I knocked her to the ground Peacemaker fell out of her purse. Wynonna was quick with a trigger and Jolene was gone. 

\-----

Waverly Earp: She said I was part demon 

Michelle Gibson: You are anything but you are an angel Waves and not just because you are sweet, but because your father was one and I am not referring to Ward

Wynonna Earp: Who then? 

Waverly Earp: Who then? Jinks you owe me a soda Nonna 

Wynonna Earp: I owe you more than soda and you know it, but back at the topic at hand who’s the father?

Michelle Gibson: Julian

Thud 

Nicole Haught: Sorry Lex et odor I didn't mean to drop you so sorry (picks shield back up) also I met him 

Michelle Gibson: So he is back?

Waverly Earp: You’ve met my dad? 

Wynonna Earp: Wait a minute you mean an angel like wings and all?

Michelle Gibson: One and the same and ginger you got a lot of talking to do

Nicole Haught: I will tell you what I know, but for now let's go to the Homestead

\----

Because Jolene was killed all her magical sugar treats now had no effect or hold on anyone. Dolls called Doc and Jeremy to make sure they all met us up at the Homestead. We drove in silence to the Homestead. I am sure all of us in our own minds where thinking things could have ended up so much worse if we had not made it in time. I need to tell Waverly that I love her and that she is worth so much and the world would be lost without her in it. It breaks my heart knowing that a demon almost talked my girlfriend into attempting suicide. I sometimes feel guilt for surviving a massacre but I know in my heart that the ones I call family would miss me if I were not around. I pray to any and all deities that Waverly knows that she is loved and cherished by not only myself, but Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, Nedley, Wynonna and even Mama Earp herself Michelle. 

\-----

Wynonna Earp: Wait so let me get this straight the hot guy who accused me of pushing him out of town that was Waverly’s dad?

Nicole Haught: Yeah I called him Charlie and he liked the name till he picked up Peacemaker then he became all serious and Peacemaker not only turned blue but also became a flaming sword when he held it.

Waverly Earp: Then what?

Nicole Haught: Well then I told him I could not return Peacemaker to Wynonna as a sword so he gave me Peacemaker and Peacemaker the nice girl that she is turned back into a gun. I then drove to the Homestead, returned Peacemaker to Wynonna and drove off with Julian who at the time was going by the name Charlie.

Michelle Gibson: Well don’t leave us hanging say more 

Nicole Haught: We drove and drove until we got close to a dirt cross road then we got out of the vehicle and he introduced me to Juan Carlo who I had seen around town but not much. Charlie slash Julian introduced me as the protector of what I am not sure Juan Carlo never answered and neither did Juilian. After they spoke as if I was not there they both disappeared in thin air. Then I found Lex et odor in the ground half uncovered and half buried. 

Waverly Earp: I thought you just found the shield 

Nicole Haught: I did after the two of them disappeared 

\-----

I told Wynonna, Waverly, Mrs Earp, Dolls, Doc and Jeremy that I had no idea how to get in contact with the two angels only that they would be watching. Everyone shared my sentiment of saying that was vague an cryptic. Dolls called the meeting to an end saying it was getting late and we would restart the hunt for Bulshar tomorrow. Doc, Dolls, and Jeremy all left the Homestead leaving me with the Earps. 

\-----

Michelle Gibson: I don’t know about all you but I need to rest, there still a bed up stairs? 

Waverly Earp: Yeah um Nicole helped to clean up the place so that there is three working beds up there

Michelle Gibson: Well I would love to get to know more about you Nicole but right now I need sleep (Walks off) 

Wynonna Earp: Waverly you know we love you right? Your my heart and my baby sister I have already lost one sister I can’t lose you too. I love you now go spend some time with your girlfriend who is looking at you like you are the only thing that matters in the world (Gives Waverly a hug and walks off) 

Waverly Earp: So my dad is an Angel 

Nicole Haught: Yeah I guess so meaning your part Angel 

Waverly Earp: What’s he like Julian? 

Nicole Haught: Kind, curious, and above all loving he was searching for you Waverly said he didn’t know where his kin was, but that his kin was the only think that allowed him entrance back into town. Something about how when you crossed the town line you emitted a light that he could follow. I think if he had not been pushed over the line he would have stayed to help raise you (Steps closer to Waverly touches her forehead with her own) 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** What did you think they got rid of Jolene thanks to Lex et odor the shield and we finally got the reveal that Waverly is an Angel or half Angel. Anyways I hope you liked, next up we skip to season 3 episode 8  _ Waiting Forever For You _ , both 3x6 I _ f We Make It Through December  _ and 3x7  _ I Fall to Pieces  _ are considered canon in my story with a few exceptions. 


	15. Time for a Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 15 Time for a Heart to Heart**

\----- 

Nicole Haught: I swear I got rid of this thing 

Michelle Gibson: You sure you are not supposed to have it? 

Nicole Haught: It’s Bulshar’s ring and I would not put it on me incase it were to get stuck 

Waverly Earp: What’s the worst that could happen (Takes ring from Nicole and slips in on her finger) 

Nicole Haught: Um babe (Shocked expression on her face) 

Michelle Gibson: Well I guess its not a demon ring (Slightly amused look) 

Waverly Earp: What? 

Wynonna Earp: Holy shit angels do exist 

Waverly Earp: We already established that Nonna 

Michelle Gibson: No look at your back baby girl and you will see why your girlfriend has a shocked expression

Waverly Earp: My back what’s wrong with (Looks at back and sees wings that are covered in white feathers) my back Oh 

Wynonna Earp: Great going Haughtshot now she has wings 

Nicole Haught: How is her wings my fault Earp? 

Wynonna Earp: Well if you had gotten rid of the ring we wouldn’t be having this issue 

Nicole Haught: You know damn well that I did get rid of the ring it keeps coming back to me 

Waverly Earp: Guys 

Wynonna Earp: Yeah (Turns to look at sister) 

Michelle Gibson: the ring won’t come off 

Nicole Haught: Um Julian, Juan Carlo one of you any of you please get your featherly butt down here and help us

Julian: You called hey that’s my ring (Gets near Waverly and pulls it off her hand) 

Michelle Gibson: Why haven’t you come when I called? 

Julian: It was not allowed see what we did it is frown upon, also child you can put your wings away now 

Waverly Earp: How? 

Julian: Imagine them gone and they will be so, Michelle you must know that I never stopped loving you even now you are beautiful 

Michelle Gibson: You don’t look like you have aged since the day we met all those years ago 

Wynonna Earp: How did you even get in here you came from thin air and also anyone what to tell me what’s going on? 

Nicole Haught: Come on Earp it looks like both Mrs. Earp and Waverly need time to catch up with Julian (Pulls Wynonna out the door with her) 

\-----

I am happy to have Nicole, while Wynonna has been great to have around Nicole is my rock and my happy place. She tells me I am worth it and makes me feel okay enough to make mistakes and learn. While Wynonna is gun blazing and fiercely protective of me Nicole is protective but more level headed. When we found out Doc became a vampire near christmas Nicole was there for us. I am happy that Wynonna has found a best friend in Nicole. I do wish that Nicole would let me in more about her feelings rather than always being the person to deal with my emotions. I am also happy that Mama and Julian, my father, approved of Nicole not that I needed their approval. While Nicole took Wynonna off to probably Shorty's, Julian spent time with both Mama and I explaining things. At the end of the conversation Mama told me she would be leaving by sunrise. 

\-----

Michelle Gibson: I see you brought my daughter back in one piece

Wynonna Earp: Mom I can take care of myself also I am tired (Walks off) 

Nicole Haught: I try my best 

Michelle Gibson: As you might already be aware Wynonna is a bit fast on the trigger, and Waverly my sweet angel she feels deeply. I want you to make a promise to me, that no matter what come hell or high water you will not abandon them. If you can do that then you have my blessing and Julian’s to marry Waverly. 

Nicole Huaght: Even with all of Wynonna’s sarcasm I wouldn’t leave the two, heaven, hell, purgatory none of the above places can make me leave. As for marriage Waverly is a bit young don’t you think? Plus I want to make sure she will not live to regret the decision 

Michelle Gibson: You love her don’t you?

Nicole Haught: I do with all my heart be this reality or another

Michelle Gibson: Good that is what every mama wants to hear and if I hear you done broke her heart you better invest in some armor because your going to need it do I make myself clear

Nicole Haught: Crystal clear 

Michelle Gibson: Good now hurry up to Waverly she misses seeing you all day

\-----

I am not sure if I should be terrified with the shovel talk I got or be honored, I am going to go with a bit of both. Plus it wouldn’t be the first time someone shot at me from this family I mean I did everything they asked and still Willa shot at me. I am so happy I invested into good kevlar when I started out training to become a cop. Now off to my lovely girlfriend whom I left with her biological father and mother for the day. I really hope Charlie slash Julian is no longer with Waverly so we can just cuddle and tell each other how our days were. I spent the day with Dolls, Wynonna, and Doc training and both Doc and Wynonna still have a lot to learn. 

\----

Michelle Gibson: How long have you been dropping in on Wynonna?

Wynonna Earp: Long enough to know never mess with your daughter’s heart plus you should know Willa already shot Nicole she was wearing kevlar thankfully. 

Michelle Gibson: I see talking about hearts your lover Doc is no longer has a beating one 

Wynonna Earp: Yeah he attacked Robin Jeremy’s significant other 

Michelle Gibson: Remember what I taught you 

Wynonna Earp: That everyone has their own agenda I know so what is Haught’s if not to get into Waverly’s pants 

Michelle Gibson: I am surprised you haven’t realized she wears it on her sleeve, her agenda is to protect above anything else. Now sure she might end up getting some with Waverly, but that is not her end goal.

Wynonna Earp: If you're so good at reading people what’s my agenda then?

Michelle Gibson: To break the goddamn curse and get Alice back 

Wynonna Earp: She almost 2 and I only have 12 left of the 77 

Michelle Gibson: Then don’t let me or anyone else stop you from going after your dream 

Wynonna Earp: So this it your leaving 

Michelle Gibson: I want out of this place Wynonna as much joy it has brought it has also brought horror with it. Stay strong for Waverly and Alice and who knows maybe when everything is all said and done I will come visit. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** I wanted Mama Earp to be around a bit longer so she would be able to get some type of closure with Julian. I also wanted to show that Michelle cares deeply for her kids, I feel we didn’t get to see much of it in the original show. In my story Wynonna and Charlie were never a thing so it was not weird between Waverly, Michelle and Wynonna. Next up we find out if Wynonna can break the Earp Curse. 


	16. Demons Causing Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\----

**Chapter 16 Demons Causing Trouble**

\---- 

Bang

Waverly Earp: Where’s my shield when I need her? Where is Nicole?

Xavier Dolls: She was pretty tied up with paperwork transitioning to be sheriff last I checked 

Bang 

Wynonna Earp: Shit I need more ammo (Runs back to Waverly) 

Waverly Earp: Here I hope we have more than this (Hands over ammo to Wynonna) 

Xavier Dolls: It will have to do until Doc and Officer Haught come we are outnumbered 

Bang

Revenant 1: Come out Heir we just want to play 

Revenant 2: Yeah 

Wynonna Earp: Go to Hell 

Bang 

Xavier Dolls: If you can draw their fire I can sneak behind them 

Wynonna Earp: Take Waverly with you 

Bang

Revenant 3: Give us the angel and we will leave 

Waverly Earp: How do they know? Bobo fudge nuggets I knew it was dangerous keeping him in that cage

Xavier Dolls: No time for that let's go 

Wynonna Earp: Eat this 

Bang, Bang 

Swoosh 

Thud

A revenant falls 

Wynonna Earp: Haughtdamn you made it ! 

Bang 

Thud 

Another revenant falls 

Doc Holliday: Don’t forget me 

\-----

In total there were 9 revenants that attacked us at shorty’s with Nicole and Doc’s help we were able to send all 9 back to hell. There are only 3 more left, Bobo, Rosita and a third unknown one. It's too bad that Rosita turned out to be a revenant. I really started to like her but she did try to give Alice to the other revenants which is a no no in my books. As for Bobo I am not sure how to feel about him. While he was kind to me when I was younger he still had his own agenda. Mama always said everyone has their own agenda. So far I am still trying to figure out what is Doc’s, Dolls and well my own I guess. I am 24, almost 25 I need to figure out what I want to do with my life and with who I want to spend it with. Ever since Nicole has entered into my life I can’t imagine my life without her in it. How many friends turned lovers are willing to buy your family home for you?

\-----

Wynonna Earp: Take your hands off the ginger Derek 

Revenant Derek: I will fry her unless you give me the ring and the angel 

Waverly Earp: Well the ring is gone so good luck getting it 

Mercedes Gardner: Wynonna tell this guy to let go of me 

Wynonna Earp: Try and take the angel I dare you 

Revenant Derek: If I bring the angel then Bulshar will free me (Moves away from Mercedes) 

Swoosh 

Thud 

Wynonna Earp: Make your peace 

Bang

Waverly Earp: Well thank you Nicole for coming in 

Nicole Haught: Like I would have let that creep touch you plus Lex et odor did his job well 

Wynonna Earp: Hey I’m the one who sent the guy to hell 

Mercedes Gardner: Well thank you guys and now if you don’t mind I am leaving town this place is crawling with creeps 

\-----

Well I guess we have only two more to go and a bunch of other demons that are lurking around the Ghost River Triangle. When Mercedes called Wynonna we were shocked she was still in town after all the weird stuff that has been going on. I am not sure how but Nicole and Wynonna have seemed to come to an understanding when dealing with these demons. So long as Wynonna plays as a distraction Nicole can hit the bad guy with her shield and then Wynonna can shoot them with Peacemaker.

\----

Wynonna Earp: Why are you here?

Rosita Bustilos: I figured what better place to end things then the spot where everything began 

Wynonna Earp: You sure you want to do this? Bobo is still alive he would be the last 

Rosita Bustilos: As much as I hate what I have become I can not change it, I’ve lived a good life keeping low mostly away from the other Revenants and now with Bulshar on the loose my best bet is with you so fire away and make it quick

Wynonna Earp: I always do, make your peace 

Peacemaker turns blue pointing at Rosita

Bang 

Rosita Bustilos: Thank you 

\----

Well that was an unexpected drop in but it saved me the hassle of hunting her down. I think the blue light on Peacemaker means that the person I am shooting has made their peace already. The orange white color I believe means they will be off to hell and they have not made their peace. Now all that is left is to kill Bobo and he is still in the cage last I checked. 

\----

Wynonna Earp: Where’s Bobo?

Xavier Dolls: That guy Lord Bandicus took him and vanished out of here before we could fight him

Wynonna Earp: Shit and Bobo Del Rey is the last Revenant too, damn it all to hell I wanted to break the curse and now 

\----

**Author’s Note:** What did you think? Nicole has become pretty handy with that shield and Wynonna is short one Revenant. Next up we deal with the shortcomings of being a vampire and Dolls expiration date is looming closer. 


	17. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\----

**Chapter 17 Side Effects**

\----

Xavier Dolls: Ah 

Wynonna Earp: What's wrong? 

Xavier Dolls: Nothing I just need to use the bathroom (Runs out of room and into bathroom) 

Creak Swoosh Door opens 

Doc Holliday; What medicine do you need Dolls

Xavier Dolls: Ah (Groans in pain) 

Creak Swoosh Door opens 

Wynonna Earp: Dolls if you need medicine just tell us what and we can give it to you

Waverly Earp: Doc can’t you turn him or something?

Doc Holliday: If he were a normal human perhaps, but I am not sure, Dolls isn’t fully human therefore I am not willing to take a risk plus I am pretty new to this whole vampire thing 

Xavier Dolls: Get out… this is the men's room … Wynonna and Waverly 

Waverly Earp: Fine i am getting Jeremy many he can help you (Walks out)

Creak Swoosh Door closes 

Doc Holiday: I guess we best wait for Jeremy Dolls 

Wynonna Earp: You better no die on me Dolls we need you, I need you okay and you go get some blood before you kill or bite another innocent 

Doc Holiday: It was an accident Wynonna 

Wynonna Earp: No an accident is stumbling into someone not biting another 

Creak Swoosh Door opens 

Jeremy Cherti: Okay Dolls here this should reduce the pain and slow down the process (Has a syringe with stuff in it) 

Xavier Dolls: Oh that is much better and Earp I thought I told you to get out this is the men’s stall after all

Wynonna Earp: Okay fine I am going, but like I said no dying on me (Walks out of bathroom) 

Creak Swoosh Door closes 

\-----

Shit tickets we knew things were bad, but the thing is with Black Badge all but gone there is no more supply to keep Dolls’s non human side from burning out his human half. Essentially he is killing his own body from the inside out. Jeremy explained what he knew to Waverly, Nicole, Doc and I about Dolls’s condition and well it's not good. Back during the cliff incident Dolls was going to take his last supper power up drug to face off the vanishing man but thankfully Dolls did not resort to that. Doc may be my lover, Waverly my heart, Nicole my best friend, Jeremy my brains, and Dolls well he is my rock and I would be lost without any of them. I don’t often say it but I love them like family and I would not want any to be taken or die. It's hard to forgive Doc for biting Jeremy’s boyfriend because I think what if that were Dolls, or worst Waverly. I do forgive Doc but I am still wary of him now that he has become a vampire. 

\-----

Doc Holliday: Did you get it?

Nicole Haught: Yeah (Hands over a brown bag) 

Doc Holliday: Thank you Officer Haught 

Nicole Haught: I’m not sure what you saw in that alternate world that made you want to become a vampire but whatever it was I know deep down you can be a good man. Try not to snack on innocents and leave dead bodies behind and I wouldn’t have to jail you and or kill you. Do I make myself clear John Henry Holliday

Doc Holliday: As clear as ice miss 

Nicole Haught: Good now drink up before you waste away due to starvation 

\-----

This hunger, I did not think there could be something worse. After becoming a vampire all I can think about is my next blood bag. I need blood more then anything else, Kate warned me that the desire for blood is greater then anything else and that all my other desires will be nothing compared to the thirst for blood. I do not like the fact that I have killed for my thirst nor do I like the fact that I now need blood to live but I suppose that is the price for immortality. 

\----

Wynonna Earp: So Jeremy’s science stuff won’t cure Dolls is there a way that Angel magic could? I mean you can talk to your dad or something 

Waverly Earp: I don’t know I mean I mentioned Dolls to Julian but he seemed to think that Dolls was not pure because of the experimentation done on him. Julian didn’t mention really having any magical powers as an Angel or half in my case but maybe if I call him enough he will answer me

Wynonna Earp: Okay good so we have a pan for Dolls now we have to get a plan for Doc, Bobo and Bulshar 

\----

**Author’s Note:** What did you think of the short chapter? It fills you in on what Doc thinks and also shows that Wynonna and team are trying to help Dolls from dying. Next up will be the last chapter and we will be facing off against Bulshar, Bobo, and Lord Bandicus. That chapter will be up on Monday July 27 2020 one day after Season 4 starts back up on Syfy. 


	18. Angel’s Sword and Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 18 Angel’s Sword and Shield**

\-----

Wynonna Earp: Pretty Balls move of you and your boys to show up here 

Bulshar: And you might be the dumbest Heir yet coming here alone 

Bobo Del Rey: Careful about her 

Wynonna Earp: You should listen to Bobo I am not alone 

Doc Holliday: She has me (emerges from woods) 

Xavier Dolls: Don’t forget about me (emerges from woods in the opposite direction) 

Lord Bandicus: I will take the gunslinger Bobo you take the other 

Whoop vanishes 

Bang 

Whoop vanishes 

Bang 

Wynonna Earp: Your fights with me Bobo 

Xavier Dolls: May the best man come out on top (Runs at Bulshar) 

\----

I knew this would be my last fight there was only so much Jeremy could do for me, even if there was more chemical formula my body was having a bad reaction to it. We knew that whatever the stairs in the forest led to Bulshar would most likely come for. The plan was to have Wynonna sit on the stairs and wait. Doc and I were to emerge from the forest on opposite sides when signaled, in the meantime Waverly and Nicole were to take out as many beehive henchman while the fight was to rage on. Wynonna was to face Bobo to end the Earp curse and Doc and I were to face off against the other two main baddies while Nicole and Waverly came in to help. 

\----

Bulshar: Die Gr (Growels and extends head out taking the form of a snake) 

Xavier Dolls: You first Gr (Growels and eyes glow yellow face cracks a bit) 

Graw Boom Fire engulfs Bulshar's body as Bulshar’s head bites into Dolls’s neck 

Screech 

Bulshar: What are you? Crumbles to ashes 

Xavier Dolls: Ow you bit me (puts hand to neck) Oh crap 

Thud Dolls goes down

\----

Just as I was starting to become pissed with this vanishing man I heard a few things: a growel, a screech, a bang, and a whoosh much to my relief that whoosh sound came from the shield that Officer Haught had come to carry. Next thing I know, the vanishing man’s head comes rolling to my feet. I tipped my hat off to Nicole and Waverly as I headed towards the screeching noise I heard not too long ago. Much to my horror Dolls laid unresponsive in the snow at the base of the stairs. Waverly cried over Dolls and I took my hat off as a show of respect. While I did care for is by the rules way he and I became like brothers through this journey to break the Earp Curse. 

\----

Wynonna Earp: This is the end of the line Bobo make your peace 

Bobo Del Rey: So I am the last then 

Wynonna Earp: The one and only 

Bobo Del Rey: Then make it quick so I might be reunited with my Willa 

Wynonna Earp: Goodbye Bobo 

Peacemaker turns blue 

Bang 

\----

Just as I fired off Peacemaker I heard a screeching noise and I knew it was over. As I went ever closer to where the noise originated I saw it and Angel crying, my vampire baby daddy with his head held down low and my cop friend trying to do cpr to the body of a man I loved, Dolls. 

\----

Doc Holliday: Wake up now don’t you die on us 

Wynonna Earp: Come on please don’t be dead 

Waverly Earp: Oh god please (Crying over Dolls body) 

Nicole Haught: I’ve got no pulse (Still doing chest compressions) 

Wynonna Earp: Keep trying 

\----

Nicole and I took out the beehive people henchmen together just in time for us to come to Doc’s aid. Nicole threw Lex et odor at the vanishing man Lord Bandicus making his head come clean off. Just as Nicole threw the Shield we heard an ear piercing screech and a bang go off at the same time. I ran towards the screeching noise and much to my horor beside Dolls body was a pile of ash. I checked Dolls’s pules and got nothing and I just couldn’t believe Dolls was down. I started to cry as soon as Doc and Nicole came over. I didn’t care about the curse and Bulshar so long as Dolls lived. I prayed and I cried at the unfairness that Dolls would have to die. Dolls is a good man and he deserves to live. 

\----

Crack Door opens 

Sh vines come out of doorway creeping down the stairs 

Waverly Earp: Eh (Sees vines wrap around her legs) um Wynonna

Wynonna Earp: Come on Haughtdamn fix him 

Nicole Haught: I can’t perform miracles Earp 

Waverly Earp: Guy, um Wynonna, Wynonna! 

Sh vines wrap more firmly around Waverly 

Wynonna Earp: Shit what the hell (Rushs to pull vines off Waverly) 

Nicole Haught: Oh no you are not taking my baby (Stops and tries to tackle the vines) 

Doc Holliday: Like hell I am losing her too (Also grabs at vine) 

Sh Wack 

Thud 

Waverly Earp: Doc! Nicole I love you I know I haven’t said it much but I do. Wynonna your my sword in this demon infested town and my big sister I love you. Nicole your my shield my protector please save me! 

Sh vine pulls Waverly back in threw the doors and wacks Nicole and Wynonna off the stairs 

Thud 

Thud 

Wynonna Earp: No Waverly! (Gets up and tries to run the stairs but is repelled by an invisible force) 

Nicole Haught: Come on (Gets just as far as Wynonna before being repelled by the same invisible force)

Wynonna Earp: You can’t get her I can’t Nicole can’t 

Doc Holliday: I will, I will be damn if I lose another friend (Takes off gun belt and hands it to Wynonna) 

Nicole Haught: What are you doing Doc 

Wynonna Earp: I hate to say it but dido 

Doc Holliday: What I must (Walks past both Nicole and Wynonna up the stairs in into the open door with which Waverly disappeared)

Crack Door Closes 

Nicole Haught: No (Tries running up the stairs but is flung off it) 

Wynonna Earp: Shit double shit (Sees the door disappear) Fuck me (Realizes she is the last one standing) 

\-----

When I woke I knew it was over, we might have won the battle, but we lost the war. Dolls was dead, Doc and Waverly lost to the garden. God I don’t think I could hate church religion stuff more than I can right now. Screw paradise I want my angel my Waverly back. One way or another Wynonna and I will bring both Doc and Waverly back. But first I think Wynonna has some explaining to do because she didn’t seem all that surprised about the vines coming around. As for Dolls we all knew he was just biting his time, but I sure as thought he would live longer than he did. At least he went out a hero like he wanted fighting the good fight genetic modifications be damned he was a good man. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** What did you think? The Angel got her sword and shield, but she is now lost to the garden. Dolls went down the way he wanted and Doc went in after Waverly. I wanted the ending of this story to be a bit messy because the real ending of season 3 was too. Now I could go on, but I feel I have written a concussion to my story. While the Earp curse is no more and Bulshar vanquished there are still other demons out there both on the show and in my story. Will Wynonna, Nicole and Jeremy get Doc and Waverly back? The answer is yes how, well that is up for season 4 to show us. Thank you to all those who have left comments, kudos, bookmarked, or even viewed this story. This was a fun story to write and I am glad other got to appreciate it with me. I can’t wait for season 4 of Wynonna Earp to play out on tv. Again thanks so much for all the feedback and hope you all take care this is Adopted_Dyslexic signing off ^_^


End file.
